Virus 404
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Shouta Aizawa est héro, et prof. Deux métiers qui le rendent inutilement sensible. Jusqu'à la mort d'un élève. Tiraillé par son propre corps qui n'est pas ce qu'il pensait être, il se retrouve forcé à réfléchir à cette société, et les réponses ne sont pas plaisantes. - OMEGAVERSE (Recovery Girl n'est pas dans la liste des personnages alors que c'est la vraie badass de l'histoire)
1. Enquête explosive

**_LISEZ MA PETITE INTRO D'AUTEUR S'IL VOUS PLAIT._**

 ** _MERCI._**

 **Titre :** Virus 404 (Titre alternatif : La guerre des hippocampes ; "Oups" ; "C'était un accident" ; "Déso pas déso Katsuki" ; "Deku mérite mieux" et bien d'autres)  
 **Rating :** M, je détail un peu plus bas pourquoi (et ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de fesses!)  
 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'amour, le clavier et les litres de boissons sucrées consommées durant l'écriture de cette fic.  
 **Bêta-lecture :** Moïra-chan (Momo's the best 3 Meilleure autrice du fandom, meilleure bêta-lectrice, déso pas déso)  
 **Trigger Warning / Avertissements** (oui, **J'OSE** ) : Notion de meurtre de masse, descriptions de corps même si assez peu explicites, violences physiques graves, meurtres graves, violences sexuelles. Je pense que c'est le principal, mais si ce sont des thèmes avec lesquels vous êtes mal à l'aise, je vous déconseille la lecture de cette fiction. Je peux préciser avant chaque chapitre s'il y a - ou non - un passage difficile à lire, mais je ne vais pas l'indiquer directement DANS le texte. A vos risques et périls, donc.

Bonjour.

Entre vous et moi, je vais être franc ; je traîne dans le monde de la fanfiction depuis environ dix ans, de Skyrock aux forums louches à FFnet que nous connaissons bien, et j'ai vu le principe des omegaverses déclinés à toutes les sauces. Soyons dans l'honnêteté la plus pure : de toute ma vie, je n'en ai apprécié réellement que *deux*, les deux seuls dont les scènes sexuelles n'étaient pas le seul intérêt, mais grâce au scénario tout autour. J'ai voulu rendre honneur à la capacité d'un omegaverse à être plus que des fesses, et j'ai notamment emprunté le chemin de genre dont je n'ai pas l'habitude : pseudo policier, épique, et j'en passe. Mais, SINCEREMENT, si vous lisez un omegaverse pour le cul (et c'est tout à votre honneur, aucun jugement de valeur là-dessus), sincèrement, passez votre chemin. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas ce que j'aime écrire, et ce n'est pas ce que je ferai. Pour tout vous dire, en écrivant, j'ai tout de suite pensé à comment éclipser les scènes de sexe le plus rapidement possible. Le rating M est donc **surtout** là pour les violences physiques et morales encourues par les personnages. Déso.

Sinon, l'écriture est très bien entamée, le scénario est entièrement rédigé et prêt, ce petit bébé devrait faire entre cinq à dix chapitres (même si je doute aller aussi loin) et j'essayerai de poster une fois par semaine. Est-ce que j'ai encore deux autres fictions à chapitres en cours et un recueil d'OS très louches (mais approuvé par FeDEX) dans mes dossiers, et est-ce que j'ai tout laissé tombé parce que du jour au lendemain j'ai décidé d'écrire ce truc ? Peut-être, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve.

 **Momo is still the best, et merci à l'amour de ma vie de me hurler dessus à deux heures du matin pour que je cesse de chanter avec passion Les lacs du Connemara pour écrire à la place.**

Sur ce, désolé pour cette (très) longue introduction, je ferai plus court la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture! _**:keur censuré par :**_

* * *

Il sentit une brise se glisser dans son dos, qui lui donna un long frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les policiers étaient tout autour de la scène. C'était lui qui avait entendu les cris et s'était retrouvé le premier dans la ruelle. Un oméga était éventré sur le sol, sa progéniture éparpillée un peu partout en dehors de son ventre ouvert. Son visage était crispé d'horreur. Le légiste était clair : il n'y avait pas eu de coups mortels immédiatement, le jeune homme était mort à cause de l'hémorragie provoquée par la découpe de son abdomen. Un crime particulièrement violent, et Shouta avait un haut-le-cœur à chaque fois que son regard se tournait vers le visage de ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un enfant. Dix-huit, dix-neuf ans, tout au plus. Il aurait pu être l'un de ses anciens élèves, tout juste diplômé.

A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour eux. Ce n'était pas le premier crime du genre perpétré ces derniers temps, et le mode opératoire était toujours le même. Trouver un jeune oméga, de préférence dans l'attente d'un événement plus ou moins heureux, pour les massacrer violemment, lui et le fœtus – qui, parfois, avait dépassé le simple stade d'amas cellulaires, puisqu'il avait déjà croisé des corps d'enfants arrivés à terme, dont la naissance était imminente. Il détourna les yeux, et secoua la tête, pour retirer ces images de son crâne. Pas qu'il fût une âme sensible, mais il avait un instinct paternel excessivement développé, sans doute à cause de sa profession d'enseignant. Il s'éloigna de la ruelle, les bras croisés contre son torse pour se donner un peu de contenance et ne pas cracher ses tripes. Ce serait dérangeant pour l'examen de la scène de crime.

« Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi, commissaire ? »

Ce dernier releva la tête du papier qu'il remplissait, et lui offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant – ce n'était pas très efficace, mais Shouta apprécia le geste néanmoins.

« Oui, merci, Eraser... Je pense qu'il faudra lancer une alerte pour les omégas, afin d'éviter de nouveaux meurtres. Je n'apprécie pas cette façon de faire, mais il me semble que c'est la meilleure initiative chose à faire pour le moment. »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, et nota dans un angle de son crâne qu'il allait devoir aborder ce sujet avec ses étudiants, afin de les avertir du danger. Évidemment, il s'agissait de jeunes héros en herbe, mais certains appartenaient à cette « caste » - un mot qui n'avait pas grande signification, à vrai dire – et il ne souhaitait pas apprendre d'une quelconque façon que l'un d'eux avait été brutalement assassiné, quand bien même aucun ne correspondait à cent pour cent au profil apparemment recherché par le tueur. Enfin, à sa connaissance, aucun d'eux n'attendait de malheureux événement. Qui à quinze ans voudrait avoir la charge d'un enfant, de toute façon ?! Enfin, peu importe.

Shouta s'éloigna rapidement de la scène de crime, la paume de sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. C'était l'horreur qui lui tordait les boyaux, et l'image du corps figé dans une expression de terreur absolue. Il se dépêcha de regagner son appartement, de s'assurer que la porte était correctement fermée, et de s'écrouler contre le battant en bois.

Du haut de ses trente ans, il avait la chance que sa puberté ait fait de lui un alpha. Bien sûr, il n'accordait pas de réelle importance à cette histoire d'hormones – il n'était pas un animal, après tout – mais il était assez évident que les omégas n'étaient pas les personnes les mieux traitées de la société. Ce n'était plus tant une histoire d'esclavagisme – quoique, cela devait encore un peu exister – mais plutôt de discriminations dans tous les pans de la société. Les refus au logement si seul, les refus de travail à temps plein - « oui, mais vos chaleurs ! », comme si les contraceptifs n'existaient plus – les insultes, les refus de soins. D'ailleurs, même les pilules contraceptives destinées aux jeunes omégas n'étaient clairement pas produites dans l'espoir de leur simplifier la vie. Il n'y avait qu'à observer le nombre ahurissant d'effets secondaires qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

Il frappa très lentement sa tête contre le bois dans son dos, à trois reprises, comme le poing léger d'un invité tardif qui tenait à ce qu'on lui ouvre vite. Une silhouette apparut alors dans le couloir, s'approcha à une vitesse folle, et se jeta presque sur le sol – s'égratignant les genoux au passage – pour le prendre dans ses bras. Shouta se laissa aller dans les bras de son époux avec douceur, et se concentra sur l'odeur de son nouveau shampoing au jasmin pour ne plus songer aux horreurs qu'il avait vues cette nuit. Et les précédentes aussi, d'ailleurs... Quelques mèches blondes furent légèrement rejetées en arrière d'un mouvement souple de la main, et Hizashi déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur le front gelé de son idiot insomniaque préféré.

« Ça va aller, Shouta ?.. C'est encore arrivé, hein ? »

Il hocha lentement son crâne pour toute réponse. Hizashi se cala un peu mieux, de sorte que le brun se retrouva recroquevillé entre ses longues jambes qui l'entouraient, de même que ses bras qui le tenaient fermement contre lui. Il commença à le bercer doucement en chantant à demi-voix quelques paroles en anglais, une berceuse qui, il le savait, calmait rapidement Shouta qui commença à somnoler contre son épaule.

« 'Solé..

-Tu devrais peut-être prendre un congé, pour t'éloigner un peu de cette histoire... C'est la quatrième fois que tu retrouves.. Une victime.. Ce mois-ci. C'est normal que ça te pèse. »

Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, et se contenta de se détendre encore un peu plus entre les bras d'Hizashi qui ne cessait de faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière dans le but de le calmer. Ce n'était pas facilement perceptible de l'extérieur, mais Shouta ressentait rapidement de l'angoisse. Il ne la laissait pas le submerger, évidemment, mais c'était parfois dur de ne pas lâcher une larme ou de retenir son système digestif de régurgiter la dernière pitance qui lui avait été accordée. Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus calme, Hizashi l'aida à se redresser pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre, le déshabiller à peu près, le border et se caler contre lui dans les couvertures chaudes. La première fois, le blond avait tenté de lui apporter un verre de lait – une composantes essentielles au régime alimentaire de Shouta – mais son mari avait attrapé sa manche.

Dans ce genre de situation, il ne devait surtout pas être seul. Et Hizashi se fit un plaisir de rester avec lui, malgré la boule d'inquiétude qui grossissait de plus en plus dans sa gorge.

Il savait pertinemment d'où venait le malaise palpable du héros, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait nez-à-nez avec cette affaire. Déjà, le tueur ne visait que de très jeunes gens, et étant professeur dans un lycée, il était sans cesse inquiet. Mais, pire ; ce n'étaient que des omégas, et bien sûr qu'il était angoissé à l'idée que la prochaine victime soit le blond qui partageait son lit. Improbable, cela dit : des années de pilules contraceptives toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres l'avaient rendu cent pour cent stérile, et il n'avait plus eu aucune période de chaleur depuis près de cinq ans. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait attendre un enfant, et il savait se défendre, après tout – ce n'était pas un héro professionnel pour rien.

Mais Shouta était toujours trop anxieux, de toute façon.

Après un dernier baiser posé avec la douceur d'un papillon sur la tempe du brun, Hizashi s'endormit lourdement entre les couvertures, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, permettant à un filet de bave de tacher la taie d'oreiller.

OoO

Une cinquantaine d'années auparavant, un virus particulièrement violent avait ravagé une énorme partie de l'humanité. C'était une maladie fulgurante qui attaquait l'utérus et les ovaires, provoquant un dysfonctionnement violent de l'œstrogène produit par cette partie du corps. Les hormones ne se sécrétaient plus correctement : résultat, surdose, qui provoquait un grossissement violent des ovaires et l'apparition de kystes, majoritairement cancéreux. Sous-dose possible, également, provoquant fatigue extrême, douleurs chroniques, sautes d'humeur, dépression. Toutes sortes de traitements avaient été testés ; des bloqueurs d'oestrogène, des piqûres de testostérone, des patchs et des gels contenant des doses phénoménales d'hormones sexuelles pour « rétablir l'équilibre naturel » du corps.

Un pur échec. Les femmes, principales victimes, s'écroulaient comme des mouches. Le seul moyen de prévenir l'infection était de retirer purement et simplement le système reproductif interne des patientes et d'entreprendre un traitement substitutif, une méthode qui échouait régulièrement, mais moins que toutes les autres tentatives auparavant.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas la meilleure solution, sur le long terme : car le virus s'était répandu sur tout le globe. On comprit, bien plus tard, qu'il s'agissait à l'origine de tests pratiqués en Sibérie pour de nouvelles armes bactériologiques et chimiques. La maladie avait survécu au froid avant de parvenir dans l'Europe entière et une partie de l'Asie. Très vite, elle s'était propagée jusqu'à toucher la quasi-totalité de l'humanité. On aurait pu cruellement penser que l'hystérectomie complète n'était pas nécessaire immédiatement, mais les personnes à peine réglées mouraient deux à trois fois plus vite que leurs aînées. Qu'il était sans doute possible d'avoir un enfant avant d'en arriver là, mais non : les ovaires disproportionnés enflaient tant et tant qu'ils appuyaient sur l'utérus, laissant déjà bien moins de place au fœtus, et celui-ci se trouvait également attaqué par des cellules dégénérées de l'endomètre qui provoquaient des tumeurs violentes sur le corps de la progéniture.

L'Humanité était vouée à disparaître.

Enfin, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une étudiante en médecine s'intéresse aux effets du virus sur les hommes, et à vrai dire, toute personne qui produisait naturellement un taux énorme de testostérone. Chiyo Shuzenji en arriva rapidement à la conclusion que la maladie affectait aussi les hommes, bien que ce fût d'une façon complètement différente. En effet, elle remarqua que la peau de l'abdomen était devenue particulièrement élastique chez une partie de la population masculine, et qu'une autre se retrouvaient régulièrement hospitalisée d'urgence à cause d'un gonflement anormal des parties génitales. Après quelques expériences douteuses, la jeune femme conclut que le corps de certains individus mâles se changeait peu à peu pour accueillir potentiellement un embryon, développant une sorte de néo-utérus étrange, aux parois beaucoup trop fines pour supporter un ovule. Peut-être que la nature aurait fini par permettre à l'évolution de suivre son cours, et aux hommes d'avoir des utérus en parfait état de marche après une petite centaine années.

Chiyo n'avait pas cent ans à perdre.

Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, à cette période, déjà affaiblie physiquement par l'hystérectomie presque forcée sur sa personne, et particulièrement épuisée psychologiquement parlant de voir toutes ses amies autour d'elle mourir. Sa propre mère. Ses propres sœurs.

Chiyo décida de forcer un peu la nature.

Après des tentatives infructueuses beaucoup trop nombreuses, et les piles de corps qu'elle avait examinés avec patience – plus ou moins légalement, mais les temps n'étaient pas à respecter l'autorité suprême de l'État – elle mit au point un traitement brusque et violent, mais qui porta ses fruits.

Ses recherches durèrent environ cinq ans. Cinq années à voir ses camarades s'effondrer, les unes après les autres. Cinq années de corps sans vie, parfois jusque dans la rue ; c'était devenu habituel, presque, de passer la jambe par-dessus le cadavre d'une femme au visage crispé de douleur. Cinq années durant lesquelles des conjoints éplorés vinrent la supplier de tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour sauver leur épouse, ou leur enfant, ou les deux. Cinq années durant lesquelles elle vit plus de larmes, de sang et de souffrance qu'un humain peut le supporter.

Mais elle réussit. Elle sauva l'Humanité, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Le procédé était dur à expliquer, mais la jeune femme s'était inspirée de l'attitude de certains animaux, et jouant sur les hormones pour amener deux individus mâles à se reproduire – même pour sauver la race humaine, il y aurait toujours un crétin qui préférerait mourir que d'être **gay** – afin de maintenir une certaine lignée. Les hormones des mâles pouvant porter un fœtus étaient trafiquées de façon à attirer les mâles capable de les féconder. Quelques cas de grossesses de ce qui est devenu par la suite un « oméga » causée par un homme non-évolué avaient été recensés, mais leur rareté de les rendait pas très attractive sur le long terme du repeuplement humain.

C'était la folie humaine qui avait tenté de les détruire, et c'était l'espoir tout aussi détraqué d'une jeune étudiante qui se refusait à voir autant de personnes mourir autour d'elle, qui avait sauvé les trois milliards d'humains encore vivants à la surface du globe.

Chiyo était âgée de vingt-cinq ans, au début des événements. Trente, à peine, quand le gouvernement japonais avait commencé à monnayer le remède sur lequel elle avait sué sang et eau et qu'elle-même devait délivrer illégalement hors des frontières de son propre pays. Trente-deux, enfin, une fois que presque chaque humain sur Terre eut brusquement évolué – et ce n'était pas uniquement le mode de reproduction qui avait changé. C'était le métabolisme même des patients, jusqu'à ce qu'intervienne l'histoire bien connue d'un enfant brillant dans la maternité, événement marquant : l'apparition des premiers alters.

L'histoire avait été romancée, bien sûr. Chiyo, elle, avait préféré disparaître de la circulation, un maximum. Son nom s'était oublié, et la grande héroïne qui sauva l'humanité devint un homme de génie qui employait un pseudonyme quelconque. Ça lui allait, de toute façon, comme situation. L'oubli.  
Allant désormais sur ses quatre-vingts ans – comment était-ce possible de vivre aussi longtemps ? - elle était toujours infirmière dans un lycée pour jeunes héros. Son âge n'avait altéré ses compétences d'aucune façon, et elle-même était désormais pourvue d'un pouvoir efficace en termes de guérison. Un baiser, pour accélérer ce que la nature était capable de faire seule.

Peut-être que le destin avait de l'humour, finalement.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à grand renfort de cris et de fracas, et la plus si jeune femme tourna les yeux vers un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, verts. Izuku Midoriya, habitué à ses soins. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il était né oméga et sans le moindre alter. La question du pouvoir s'était réglée à sa rencontre avec All Might, sinon, il ne serait pas sur le lit maculé de l'infirmerie de Yuei. Elle observa avec soin son corps qu'il malmenait bien trop souvent – elle ne comptait plus les cicatrices hideuses sur ses bras – mais s'étonna de ne pas le voir blessé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dit bonjour, ou quoi que ce soit, se contentant de s'asseoir en gigotant les pieds et en jouant avec ses doigts.

Un oméga sans alter, il y a vingt ans de cela, aurait été en danger constant. Aucun moyen efficace de se défendre, des refus aux emplois, une incapacité à l'indépendance aussi bien morale que matérielle, puisque tous les biens des omégas appartenaient à leur Alpha attitré : père, frère, maître. Les femmes, désormais toutes stériles – et si peu nombreuses – étaient des sortes d'objets de luxe. Des collections entières étaient dédiées aux femmes de tout âge, de toute corpulence, de toute origine presque ; leur condition n'avait pas tant changé, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient un peu moins assassinées sans raison tangible – et voler quelques organes internes pour les collectionneurs n'en était définitivement pas une.

Cette situation avait duré longtemps. Pendant longtemps, il avait même existé des fermes pour créer des omégas au plus rapide, afin d'en faire des esclaves. A vrai dire, elles n'avaient pas toutes fermé, malgré les nombreuses interdictions.

Les rapports entre être humains n'avaient pas tant changé, finalement. L'idée était toujours la même : détruire toutes les personnes potentiellement fragiles.

« Uh, désolé de vous déranger de nouveau... lâcha finalement l'adolescent, appuyant ses deux index l'un contre l'autre. J'aurais besoin de vous parler, si ça ne dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Tant que tu reviens pas avec des os éclatés, tout me va. Alors ? »

Midoriya regarda le sol comme si la réponse au sens de la vie s'y trouvait gravée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me choqueras pas. »

Il expira un long moment, et une ou deux minutes après, il bredouilla.

« Ahum.. Je... Je voudrais savoir si... Si vous... Sivousavezdespréservatifs ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée de la demande, avant d'éclater brutalement de rire. « Bien sûr que j'ai ça. C'était tout ? Rien de grave, donc ? »

Les joues de l'étudiant étaient particulièrement rouges, et l'infirmière – Recovery Girl, ici – lui tendit un certain nombre de protections. Avec ou sans latex, de différentes tailles, et dans le doute, une digue dentaire. Elle avait fait un peu de prévention au début de l'année à cause d'un précédent jeune oméga qui avait subi une grossesse imprévue et non voulue – malheureusement, l'avortement n'était pas illégal, mais trop difficile d'accès. Il avait dû abandonner tous ses rêves pour s'occuper d'un enfant qu'il considérait comme un accident de parcours, une erreur. Un regret.

« Et fais bien attention.. Tu prends la pilule, ou non ? »

Question idiote, c'était obligatoire pour avoir une autorisation de sortie dépassant une heure trente. Prendre un cachet tous les jours pour étudier ailleurs qu'à domicile, pour sortir en soirée, pour une après-midi entre amis, pour un voyage... Et les policiers, profession interdite aux femmes et aux omégas, étaient très regardants sur les contrôles. En effet, les omégas devaient porter au poignet une plaque métallique indiquant leur « condition ». Une histoire de soins, avait dit l'Etat. Pour les parquer, surtout.

Mais, étonnement, Midoriya secoua la tête.

« Non... Ça me rend malade, je supporte pas bien.

-... Comment tu as eu ton autorisation de sortie, au juste ? »

Elle plaça ses bras contre son torse, perplexe.

« Uhhh... J'ai menti et je fais semblant de la prendre ? » lâcha-t-il, en détournant les yeux.

Elle aurait voulu rire, se moquer doucement. Elle le trouvait courageux. Et très idiot. Il vivait dangereusement.

« Que vas-tu faire, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'apprend ?

-Je... Je sais pas trop. Mais en voyant la liste des effets secondaires, j'ai préféré arrêter directement. J'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner... »

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi lui dire. Elle lui tapota doucement le genou en lui demandant d'être au plus prudent. Midoriya hocha la tête énergiquement avant de quitter la salle. Elle craignait le pire...

Et elle savait que c'était de sa faute.

OoO

Shouto était le seul de tous ses adelphes à être un alpha et à posséder deux alters. Cela avait coûté à son père de très nombreuses liaisons, des mariages forcés, pour finalement s'installer avec une femme – c'était un objet rare, et il avait bonne réputation grâce à elle, quand bien même il ne la laissait quitter sa pièce attitrée que pour les grandes occasions. C'était avec elle que Shouto avait grandi, jusqu'à ce que prise d'une crise – il ressemblait **tant** à l'homme qui la séquestrait – elle ne jette à son visage de l'eau brûlante.

Il en avait toujours la cicatrice, sur une partie de son visage.

Shouto détestait son père.

Savoir qu'il lui ressemblait le rendait fou de rage, tant et si bien qu'en y songeant, il tremblait par moments. Poussé de force à devenir un héros, à devenir le numéro un. À être une version améliorée de son père. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; c'était sans honte qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter un jeune oméga de sa classe, et c'était toujours sans la moindre gêne qu'après quelques touchés hésitants, Shouto avait annoncé à Izuku qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin. Le jeune homme avait paniqué, bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt et à vrai dire mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être « en-dessous » pour un tas de raisons toutes légitimes. Shouto lui avait souri, haussant les épaules.

« Alors ce sera moi. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ce n'était pas uniquement pour emmerder son géniteur, cela dit – ce n'était qu'un bonus, à vrai dire. Appréciable, bien sûr, mais un bonus. Il se sentait réellement le cœur battant quand Izuku était dans la même pièce que lui, le regardait, lui souriait. Il était heureux de faire cela avec lui, il était heureux d'être avec lui, et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En voyant son... Petit ami – il supposait ? Ils n'avaient encore rien officialisé – revenir de l'infirmerie, les joues rouges, il lui accorda son plus beau sourire – ou tout du moins, il essaya – avant d'attraper sa main pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu seras parfait. Je te fais confiance. »

OoO

La nuit était éclairée faiblement par la lumière d'un croissant de lune blafard. Cette nuit, ce n'était pas Shouta qui s'occupait de la patrouille, puisqu'il se reposait dans le grand lit. Hizashi s'était porté volontaire pour prendre en charge les horaires de son mari. Vêtu de son costume, les cheveux coiffés avec soin et deux kilos de gel, il marchait dans les rues que la lune ne parvenait pas à atteindre, et où les lampadaires clignotaient faiblement. C'était couru d'avance, d'y entendre un cri sourd, mais ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était les différents éclats de voix. Le blond courut jusqu'à l'origine des sons pour y trouver trois individus. L'un, oméga qui attendait visiblement un enfant, était allongé au sol, tremblant de peur, mais en vie. Ensuite, il y avait un homme cagoulé qui tenait un couteau taché çà et là de vieux sang noirci, et finalement, un autre individu qui avait autour des yeux un bandeau rouge qui flottait doucement avec la brise légère de la nuit.

Le troisième personnage de cette scène étrange tenait entre ses mains une arme longue, dont la lame avait transpercé le corps de l'homme cagoulé, qui émit encore quelques plaintes avant de se taire. Sans doute définitivement, étant donné l'emplacement du coup. Hizashi ouvrit la bouche dans l'idée de crier, avant de réaliser qu'il risquait de blesser l'oméga enceint au sol. Agacé, il s'approcha – il n'était pas aussi bon que Shouta au corps à corps, mais il se débrouillait pas mal, dans son genre. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de s'attaquer au meurtrier, car celui-ci fit un immense saut pour partir, dégageant son sabre de l'abdomen du cadavre qui s'effondra au sol.

La scène avait été rapide. Peut-être une minute, à peine, s'était écoulée. Mais Present Mic ne réfléchissait pas à ce genre de détails, et s'approcha de la victime – celle en vie, du moins – qui pleurait à grosses larmes en tenant son ventre très rond. Il se voulut le plus rassurant possible, et maîtrisa un maximum le son de sa voix en contactant la police d'une main – s'il restait appuyé cinq secondes sur un bouton du côté droit de son téléphone, il envoyait un message au poste le plus proche en leur indiquant sa géolocalisation afin qu'ils puissent intervenir au plus tôt. S'il restait appuyé dix secondes, c'était à Shouta qu'arrivait le message.

« _Hey, you... Everything's fine now_. Je te le promets. Tu peux bouger ? »

La victime tremblait beaucoup, et ne parvint pas à articuler la moindre phrase. Il secoua la tête, finalement, et Hizashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je vais appeler une ambulance, O- »

Il fut coupé brutalement par un cri. L'oméga s'était sans doute arraché les cordes vocales, avec celui-là ; ses doigts, couverts de cicatrices çà et là, se posèrent sur le ventre rond, avant qu'il ne lâche un nouveau hurlement de désespoir et de souffrance. Une flaque s'était formée sous son fessier.

Oh merde il était en train d'accoucher. _**FUCK FUCK FUCK.**_

Hizashi respira un grand coup. Il n'était pas médecin, mais étant oméga – quand bien même stérile – il connaissait quelques bases en matière de grossesse, puisque, après tout, il aurait pu en vivre une. Il toucha doucement le ventre enflé du jeune homme ; la grossesse était bien avancée, mais pas terminée. Le stress intense de cette confrontation avait dû causer le début du travail. Toujours avec soin, il allongea le jeune homme au sol en déposant sa veste sous sa tête – il y avait plus confortable, bien sûr, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien – avant de téléphoner à une ambulance, leur expliquant calmement la situation.

La suite était un peu floue. Des bruits de sirènes et d'alarmes, des lumières changeantes qui écorchaient sa rétine même si protégée par ses lunettes préférées, des voix de médecins et de policiers qui rentraient dans la ruelle pour y découvrir le corps de l'homme cagoulé. Le jeune oméga fut pris en charge, Hizashi interrogé, avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à sa patrouille qui touchait presque à sa fin.

Depuis l'avènement des héros, la criminalité avait bien sûr énormément diminué – merci, All Might – mais les agressions contre les omégas n'étaient pas tant considérées comme des crimes. Enfin, dans le droit, si ; dans les faits, personne n'y accordait une réelle attention, si ce n'est quelques associations dédiées et des militants infatigables sans qui aucun droit n'aurait été acquis ces dernières décennies. Le reste de la populations les voyait comme des sous-citoyens. Des sous-humains. Des parasites.

Hizashi rentra ensuite chez lui, et une fois les verrous de la porte fermés convenablement – c'était un détail qui angoissait souvent Shouta – il s'étala sur le lit et passa paresseusement un bras au-dessus de la masse douteuse allongée sous trois couvertures qui se rapprocha vite de lui.

Les cernes sur son visage s'étaient un peu atténués, ils paraissaient un poil moins sombres que d'ordinaire. Le blond se permit un immense sourire qui lui était propre, avant de s'effondrer de fatigue, sachant pertinemment qu'il trouverait le moyen de se lever avant Shouta, quand bien même celui-ci s'était endormi aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures.

OoO

Un communiqué officiel de la police annonça, quelques jours après, que le tueur sanglant d'omégas avait été arrêté, mais que cela n'empêchait pas les agents de la paix de conseiller – fortement – aux jeunes omégas de ne pas sortir trop tard, ou de rester accompagnés. C'était encore risqué, après tout, même si la situation était _**parfaitement**_ sous _**contrôle**_. Tout était. Parfait.

Ou, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendirent jusqu'à trouver quatre cadavres supplémentaires en une semaine. Cette fois, le pattern avait changé. Il s'agissait tous d'alphas, plus ou moins jeunes. La police ne trouvait rien qui les reliait entre eux.

L'un d'eux était un étudiant. Un jeune. Quinze ans. Blond. **Explosif,** même. Son meurtre avait été particulièrement immonde, plus que les autres sans doute, parce qu'il s'était débattu et que les traces de l'affrontement étaient visibles. Des traces noires se trouvaient un peu partout dans la ruelle étroite, les murs étaient violemment lacérés de coups droits d'une lame visiblement très résistante. Du sang avait été catapulté jusqu'à trois ou quatre mètres au-dessus du sol. On aurait pu croire à un adolescent apeuré qui aurait tenté de survivre autant que possible, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Le corps de la victime était parsemé de petites coupures et de bleus, résultats d'un combat au corps à corps particulièrement violent.

Mais Katsuki Bakugou leur donna une information vitale. Au creux de sa main se trouvait une dizaine de cheveux sombres, qui ne lui appartenaient clairement pas, ainsi qu'un téléphone portable pratiquement déchargé, mais qui avait enregistré l'intégralité des bruits du combat, et s'était arrêté par manque de place après deux ou trois heures suivant le décès.

Les policiers étaient à deux doigts de découvrir l'identité du meurtrier.

Quand Shouta apprit le décès sanglant de son élève, il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Quelque chose dont il n'ignorait pas l'existence, mais qu'il avait jusqu'ici préféré ignorer. Une sorte de frustration de ne jamais pouvoir serrer un nourrisson entre ses bras – Hizashi était stérile, et quand bien même, un couple de héros n'avait pas à adopter un enfant alors que ses activités entraîneraient la mise en danger du petit. Il s'était donc concentré sur ses élèves, à défaut, et s'il y avait toujours cette limite à avoir entre un professeur et sa classe, il savait malheureusement qu'il les considérait comme bien plus que de simples étudiants. C'était comme se retrouver face à une classe de maternelle abandonnée et pour laquelle il était la seule source de connaissances sûres – il fallait voir le nombre d'élèves qui lui demandaient des conseils sur d'autres choses que le sujet du cours.

Hizashi l'avait pris dans ses bras, doucement. Des excuses avaient été faites, et l'héroïsme du jeune alpha avait été particulièrement salué dans une conférence de presse où la mère du jeune homme avait été invitée à parler en direct – quand bien même elle n'était pas sa génitrice, elle était légalement le deuxième parent de Bakugou après tout.

Elle aurait pu noyer son discours sous les sanglots. Et c'était vrai qu'elle hoquetait un peu, entre deux hurlements féroces.

« C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! Putain ! C'est à cause de votre merde ! De votre putain de société de merde où vous parquez les individus comme des chiens ! Si vous aviez pas raconté des conneries à mon fils, PUTAIN ! Peut-être qu'il aurait couru au lieu de croire que c'était son **devoir** de puissant **alpha** de merde, alors que merde, IL AVAIT QUINZE ANS ! VOUS AVEZ. TUE. MON. FILS ! »

La sécurité avait voulu la faire descendre de l'estrade, mais elle en étant partie elle-même en courant, suivie par son époux qui tremblait légèrement lui aussi, bien qu'un peu plus discret que sa compagne qu'on entendit encore frapper contre les murs, jusqu'à ce qu'un policier mette brutalement fin à la conférence.

Shouta pleura autant qu'elle. Mais au-delà des larmes, il y avait cette haine envers lui-même de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la mort de l'un de ses étudiants. De l'avoir trop préparé au cas où ce genre de scénario se présenterait. Que Bakugou soit aussi intelligent pour avoir pensé à tous ces détails-là. Peut-être que son métier n'était « que » d'agir en cas d'attaque d'un alter destructeur, évidemment. Il avait toujours suivi cette règle, de ne pas interférer avec la police.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'un de ses élèves était mort par sa faute.

Par. Sa. Faute.

Il ne pouvait pas rien faire.

Son blond de mari avait dû comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées – ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis près de douze ans et n'étaient pas mariés depuis huit sans raison – et il le fixa, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux, sombres et impénétrables pour qui n'en avait pas la carte, de Shouta.

« Tu ne penses pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour le venger, je suppose ? »

Le trentenaire roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas mon travail. Je n'ai aucune raison d'enquêter là-dessus. Les policiers se débrouilleront très bien sans moi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hizashi de lui accorder une moue entre adorable, perplexe, et « je sais que tu mens débile ». Il glissa ses longs doigts dans ses mèches noires désordonnées, maladroitement tirées en arrière par quelques épingles à cheveux particulièrement usées.

« Ce n'est pas une situation logique. Là, c'est tes émotions qui prennent le pas. _And, yes, I know_ ; tu vas me dire que tu es pas émotionnel, et moi, _darling_ , je vais te dire qu'on est _together for like, 12 years. I know you better than you do. »_

Un vague grognement pour seule réponse. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. A vrai dire, Shouta le savait : Hizashi avait raison, évidemment. Mais quand ses paupières se fermaient, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un clignement, il revoyait le spectacle sanglant des membres inférieurs arrachés, et des lacérations violentes sur l'abdomen.

Ce n'était pas logique. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Plus généralement, ce n'était pas _**bien**_.

Mais Shouta savait aussi que massacrer un adolescent, ce n'était ni logique, ni raisonnable, ni bien.

Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.


	2. Inspecteur Shouta

J'ai un peu honte. Mais. Me voilà. Mon état de santé a été relativement catastrophique, MAIS j'ai le chapitre 2, le 3 et le 4 sont écrits, le cinq en cours, le scénario parfaitement corrigé et beau et propre. Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus régulier, peut être me calquer sur les publications de Momo rip.

D'ailleurs, remercions Momo pour sa bêta lecture, c'est la meilleure, de l'amour sur sa vie.

TW/Avertissement : Rien de précis à ce sujet il me semble, si ce n'est des mentions de sexe/cadavre mais c'est le but ultime de cette fiction après tout.

Have a nice day :coeur:

* * *

Shouta commença l'enquête quelques jours plus tard, dans les environs d'une heure du matin. Il avait quitté le lit qu'il partageait avec Hizashi une fois certain que ce dernier était bien plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ce qui devait être le cas à en juger par les petits ronflements qui lui parvenaient depuis la chambre et qui réussirent à le faire sourire malgré la nausée qui persistait.

Il n'allait pas partir, du moins, pas ce soir. Il n'était pas question de s'aventurer sur le terrain sans aucunes informations. Il sortit d'une pochette placée stratégiquement sous la table basse un petit ordinateur portable dont il se servait occasionnellement et le posa sur le meuble en face de lui. Il n'était pas mauvais en informatique, juste mal à l'aise avec les technologies. Ce n'était pas son genre, aussi simple que cela. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas pouvoir accrocher un tableau en liège au mur pour y épingler des articles de journaux minutieusement découpés et relier ses punaises à l'aide de fils colorés. Hizashi était parfois long à la détente, mais pas stupide. Il était loin de l'être, d'ailleurs, peu importe ce que les gens autour d'eux pouvaient bien maugréer comme conneries.

Il tapa donc avec soin les intitulés de ses recherches des mots-clés sur les derniers meurtres, en navigation privée, pour ne pas avoir d'historique visible. Il prit en note, dans un petit carnet, toutes les informations relatives aux différents cas. La dizaine d'omégas assassinés sur une période de presque trois mois, et les six alphas – le nombre ne pouvait pas rester fixe longtemps... - en l'espace d'une semaine et demi. Les meurtres étaient très rapprochés, et il lui semblait évident qu'ils avaient tous ou presque été réalisés par le même esprit peut-être tordu. Peut-être pas. Ne pas partir du principe que le criminel ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait : après tout, il choisissait toujours le même genre de victimes, quand bien même il avait changé drastiquement de profil.

 **L'origine du changement de cible ?**

Il se remémora également ce qu'Hizashi lui avait raconté, de la rencontre qu'il avait faite le soir où il le remplaçait pour la patrouille. Un homme cagoulé agressait la victime typique : un jeune oméga de dix-huit ans à peine qui attendait un enfant – né prématurément, mais en forme, se réjouissait régulièrement le blond. Selon ses souvenirs, l'agresseur cagoulé tenait un couteau qui avait déjà servi. Shouta gribouilla dans un carnet un croquis approximatif, pour se faire une idée de l'arme qui avait servi pour sa tentative avortée de crime.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à regarder des dizaines de photos, dans le but de comparer les blessures sur les victimes décédées. Il put en arriver à la conclusion que l'homme cagoulé n'était pas auteur de tous les crimes la lame qu'il avait utilisée était particulièrement affinée, bien sûr, mais pas parfaitement droite. La pointe était un crochet. Un couteau de chasse. S'il s'agissait de l'arme des crimes, les corps des victimes omégas auraient été beaucoup plus massacrés. Si les blessures étaient graves et violentes, cependant, elles étaient nettes, presque chirurgicales, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près – c'était si simple de trouver des images de corps massacrés sur Internet et après on osait lui faire une remarque quand il tenait la main de son _**mari**_ dans la rue ? Shouta roula des yeux.

Néanmoins, la curiosité malsaine des journalistes et leurs capacités à obtenir les photos les plus crades et à les publier en ligne – sans pouvoir se faire attaquer par la justice, merci la sacro-sainte liberté de la presse – étaient actuellement assez pratiques pour son enquête.

Il était trois heures, et il reprit encore quelques notes.

 **Pas couteau chasse. Pas cagoule.**

 **Qui est l'autre ?**

 **Mobile.**

Le mobile, c'était sans doute ce qui lui permettrait le plus facilement d'évaluer la psyché du tueur, et ainsi de pouvoir comprendre son mode opératoire pleinement pour le retrouver plus facilement. Une fois qu'il serait sûr de l'identité du coupable... Hé bien, advienne que pourra. Il glissa ses yeux épuisés et injectés de sang sur l'écran, mais à force de descendre sur la recherche d'images, le moteur de recherches finit par lui proposer des photos particulièrement explicites de reproduction humaine. Charmant.

Une voix le sortit de sa réflexion rapide sur la taille improbable de ce pénis, plus proche du cheval que des treize centimètres qui représentaient la moyenne globale du pays depuis des années.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shouta ? »

Les sons étaient clairs, même si l'intonation fatiguée et coupée par un long bâillement. Hizashi attrapa une petite paire de lunettes de vue qu'il vissa sur ses yeux pour observer l'écran de Shouta.

« … Fallait me le dire que tu t'ennuyais à ce point. Je sais qu'on l'a pas fait depuis un moment, but... _At this point ?_ »

Le blond éclata de rire et reposa ses lunettes sur la table à côté. La salle de séjour était assez grande, et comprenait un petit emplacement qui leur servait de salle à manger, une cuisine ouverte et un endroit qu'il appelait « le salon » où se trouvaient la télé, la table et le canapé-lit qui servait parfois pour les invités – _spoiler alert,_ il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup depuis leur emménagement. Il ferma ensuite délicatement le petit ordinateur, et ses doigts fins – et gelés, bien sûr – se glissèrent doucement le long de la mâchoire rugueuse, parsemée de poils mal rasés, inégaux, de son compagnon. Sa peau était une succession de petites crevasses plus ou moins profondes, de très légères cicatrices – sans compter celle sous son œil – liées aux combats qu'il avait menés, mais pas uniquement. Sous son menton, on pouvait apercevoir un très petit cercle où ne poussait aucun poil, une trace blanchie par le temps. C'était le jour de leur mariage : Hizashi avait très mal vécu l'angoisse d'avant l'autel, et sans se maîtriser, avait lâché un cri de joie et d'excitation, sans contrôler son alter. Par réflexe, Shouta l'avait embrassé brusquement pour faire taire le bruit il avait subi, l'espace de cinq longues secondes, les vibrations intenses de la voix de malade de Present Mic. Une opération en urgence, pour s'assurer que ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas durablement touchées, et c'était la cicatrice qu'il en restait.

Au moment de dire « oui », Shouta n'avait pas pu dire prononcer quoique ce soit, comme prévu. Il s'était contenté de lever son pouce en l'air pour approuver, provoquant le cri bienheureux d'All Might.

Mais l'heure n'était pas tant aux souvenirs du mariage – quoiqu'il pourrait très bien se languir avec les images de leur nuit de noces – qu'aux baisers langoureux que son blond lui offrait. Et, à vrai dire, c'était encore la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer d'oublier, un instant, la mort d'un élève qui avait tout le potentiel pour être un grand héros. Oublier les corps. Oublier les frustrations. Ne penser qu'à la chance qu'il avait de sentir Hizashi contre lui, sur lui, en lui. S'oublier lui-même entre les bras de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé autant.

Le blond le berça, corps contre corps, sa peau sur la sienne, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, un cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine comme pour rejoindre l'autre, prisonnier d'une solitude éternelle. Les draps défaits tout autour d'eux, l'air lourd de sueur de la chambre, la sensation de la respiration encore un peu haletante et brûlante. Les doigts glissés dans la chevelure mal coiffée, les mèches rebelles çà et là, jusqu'à retomber sur le visage, redessinant les contours d'un regard qui se fixa sur lui.

Hizashi éclata d'un rire léger dont il avait le secret. Shouta s'endormit tout contre lui, et peut-être pour la première fois depuis des jours, il ne sombra pas dans le sommeil avec la voix brutale et désespérée de la mère de son élève qui éclatait son crâne, mais avec le petit morceau d'âme noyé dans l'amour que son crétin d'époux lui avait offert comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

A bien y penser, avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, ç'avait toujours été quelque chose de naturel, pour Hizashi. Donner de l'amour jusqu'à en être vide. Donner tout, à vrai dire.

Trop, souvent. Toujours trop.

OoO

Il observa ses mains. Une peau rugueuse qui dessinait des crevasses et des montagnes, des lacs entiers alimentés par ses larmes, de la sueur et le sang qui s'écoulait, goutte à goutte au sol. C'était une retranscription fidèle des décors de son enfance, des paysages magnifiques qui peuplaient encore ses souvenirs, avant qu'ils ne deviennent un désert d'hémoglobine et de désespoir.

L'être humain aurait dû disparaître il y a longtemps. Mais cet amas de cellules plus ou moins bien organisées n'avait pas jugé son heure venue, quand bien même ce n'était pas à lui de le décider. Ce parasite avait joué avec la nature pour en rester le plus grand maître.

Cette société s'était construite entièrement sur des cadavres, et les fondations d'une telle bâtisse ne pouvaient survivre longtemps comme cela. Lui, il était la fissure dans les couches de ciment, il était la planche fêlée, celle qui amènerait les autres à se rebeller à leur tour, jusqu'à la destruction pure et simple de cette chimère dans laquelle il aurait préféré se bercer.

Il avait choisi la mauvaise cible, au départ. Des omégas sans défense. Pour lui, c'étaient eux qui trahissaient leur rang et ne méritaient pas de vivre. C'était un soir, en croisant un alpha immonde agresser un oméga prostitué, le ventre déjà rond d'un plus vieux client, qu'il avait compris son énorme erreur. Il aurait souhaité s'en excuser, réellement mais il avait le sang d'innocents sur ses mains, et à défaut de pouvoir se faire pardonner, il s'était juré de les venger jusqu'au dernier. Puis, finalement, d'en finir, comme dernière tentative pour se racheter.

Ce n'était pas par plaisir sadique qu'il le faisait. Il souhaitait simplement démolir une société gangrenée. Les violences subies par ses victimes n'étaient pas de son fait, ou du moins rarement. Il n'essayait pas de leur causer de la souffrance, c'était toujours accidentel quand cela arrivait. Mais, parfois, il avait comme un flou, se souvenait mal, et quand il se réveillait de cet étrange coma, il était déjà rentré.

Peut-être l'effet secondaire de sa pilule, hein ? Mais c'était le prix à payer pour que son odeur ne le trahisse pas, le temps que sa mission se termine. Il se promettait, chaque fois qu'il avalait le cachet rond et blanc, qu'il brûlerait le stock de plaquettes qu'il possédait dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il s'accorda un sourire en rangeant son arme et en quittant la ruelle de son action de ce soir.

La Révolution était en marche.

OoO

Le mobile. Le mobile. Le foutu mobile.

Shouta n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il était sûr que la découverte du mobile serait une aide précieuse pour comprendre et prévenir les futurs meurtres.

Quels étaient les points communs des victimes ?

Première phase. Des omégas, jeunes, qui attendaient un enfant.

Second phase. Des alphas de tout âge. Quel était le point commun de ces alphas ?

Un crayon de papier entre ses dents, il tapa sur son petit ordinateur les noms des différentes victimes, et tomba rapidement sur quelques articles des faits divers concernant des violences avérées qui n'avaient jamais été punies sur un compagnon oméga.

Le lien était assez simple à effectuer. Des violences contre les omégas, donc.. Bakugo n'était pas exempt de reproches à ce sujet, sa victime préférée étant un jeune oméga, en la personne de Midoriya. Bien, le coupable voulait lutter contre la violence que subissait tout un pan de la population, et même s'il n'appréciait pas ses méthodes, Shouta ne pouvait nier que ses intentions étaient louables. Alors pourquoi avoir d'abord attaqué la population qu'il cherchait à défendre ? Il était sur le point d'exploser le crayon dans sa bouche à force de le mordre, quand une voix le fit sursauter. Hizashi fixait son écran avec un soupir, et déposa une tasse de café fumante à proximité.

« Tu lâches pas l'affaire, hein ? »

Shouta envisagea de s'excuser, ou d'essayer de mentir, mais c'était peine perdue. Et puis, si le blond souhaitait lui hurler dessus, il n'hésiterait pas. Il croisa les bras contre son torse, attendant une punition qui ne vint pas.

« _Calm down_ , Shouta. J'approuve pas, ok ? Je crois que c'est clair. Mais je préfère savoir ce que tu trafiques, plutôt que tu fasses tout dans mon dos. Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera, _if I say « no »,_ hein ? »

Le trentenaire baissa un peu la tête, piqué au vif. C'était dérangeant qu'Hizashi soit capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, même si plutôt normal, étant donné toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Il attrapa la tasse chaude entre ses doigts, menaça de se brûler, et commença à siroter le liquide amer, ses yeux fatigués rivés en direction de l'écran.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le mobile, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas. »

Son époux s'étala à côté de lui sur le canapé, et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui intimer de continuer. Vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt trop grand, Hizashi glissa son bras autour des épaules de Shouta qui reprit.

« Actuellement, il ne tue que des alphas ayant eu des antécédents de violences sur des omégas. Ça me semble logique qu'il s'agisse d'un activiste... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tué des omégas en premier lieu ?

-Peut-être pas le même tueur.

-Les traces sont trop similaires, même la lame utilisée est un copier-coller. Si c'était un copieur, pourquoi s'emmerder à ce point ? Pour ne pas se faire chopper ? Je sais pas si c'est sa priorité.

-C'est vrai... Après, si les omégas attendent des enfants, c'est à cause d'un alpha, de base. Tu peux peut-être creuser par-là ?

-« A cause » ? »

Le blond eut un rire.

« T'as pas été élevé comme un oméga, tu peux pas comprendre ça, je suppose. »

Shouta hocha la tête, avant de la poser doucement contre celle d'Hizashi qui le serra doucement contre lui.

« Cette position est improbable, nota-t-il cependant. Je m'explose la nuque.

- _Maybe_ , mais tu es avec moi, et ça c'est beau.

-Oui, enfin, si je meurs, ce sera plus très beau. »

Le blond éclata de rire avant de se déplacer de façon assez étrange, jusqu'à atteindre une position un peu plus confortable et pouvoir serrer correctement son époux contre lui. Ce dernier se relança dans sa prise de notes intensives. Pour ne pas bloquer trop longtemps sur le mobile des crimes, quand bien même Hizashi lui avait donné une bonne piste, il continua de se renseigner sur l'arme potentielle du crime. Une lame longue, étant donné la profondeur des blessures. Très aiguisée, bien sûr. Une lame droite, aussi, aucune courbe ou dent pour déchiqueter la peau plus que nécessaire. Peut être un kata- _oh wait._

Il devait cesser de trop réfléchir, il prenait les réflexes de son crétin.

« Tu as dit que l'homme qui avait tué l'autre, le soir de ta patrouille, avait une sorte de katana, non ? »

Hizashi hocha la tête.

« Et donc ?

-Je crois que c'est lui qui est en possession de l'arme du crime. Et, étant donné qu'il n'a pas hésité à assassiner quelqu'un, c'est peut-être le tueur. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et joua avec sa moustache un instant.

« Tu veux une info que j'ai eue après ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement, bien qu'un peu hésitant. Shouta hochant la tête, il se redressa avant de reprendre. « L'oméga agressé, ce soir-là, il... _It was for work, y'see ? Like, night work_ _._ Visiblement, le type cagoulé était un client pas content et il avait les boules. Littéralement. Les meurtres ont commencé à virer à partir de ce moment-là. »

Shouta hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, lentement mais sûrement. Il fallait se renseigner auprès des militants des groupes les plus extrêmes, donc un travail tout à fait abordable pour qui n'avait pas peur de mourir. D'autant plus en tant qu'alpha. Il envisagea de demander de l'aide à Hizashi, mais il préférait ne pas le mêler à cette histoire qui était une suite d'erreurs et de manque clair de logique. Les sentiments le rendaient stupide.

OoO

Si stupide que, quand il apprit la nouvelle de la bouche d'un camarade de Bakugo, il trembla de rage, se contrôlant difficilement.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Quelques élèves tentaient çà et là des boutades pour alléger l'ambiance morose, mais rien n'y faisait. Des sanglots résonnaient, parfois, et Aizawa ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de se sentir mal à la mort d'un camarade.

C'était finalement Kirishima qui avait placé le sujet. Il avait indiqué que Bakugo était mort en héros viril, que grâce à lui, le meurtrier serait arrêté en un rien de temps. C'était Midoriya qui s'était permis un hurlement, à ce moment-là.

« Mais QUELLES preuves ?! Tu veux dire, son vieux Nokia pourri qui était **noyé** dans son **PROPRE SANG**?! OU LES CHEVEUX DANS SA MAIN QUI PROVOQUE DES **EXPLOSIONS** A CAUSE DE LA SUEUR ?! »

OK. C'était très inhabituel, anormal, et violent. Midoriya était clairement au plus mal, et il fit signe à Todoroki de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Se rendant compte de son comportement, le jeune homme s'excusa presque trente fois avant d'être sorti de la salle, dont le silence était insupportable. La table vide sur laquelle son regard se posait parfois lui donnait un frisson douloureux et désagréable.

Tout était de sa faute.

OoO

C'était peut-être deux jours plus tard, à peine. Il était cinq heures du matin quand il se réveilla en sueur. Une odeur forte flottait dans la chambre, insupportable. Sa tête tournait. Il se redressa pour quitter le lit, avec l'idée de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais son corps s'écroula sur la moquette au sol. Entre ses cuisses coulait un liquide transparent et immonde qui roulait sur sa peau et imprégnait son bas de pyjama. Est-ce que c'était le stress ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Peut-être, à en juger par les battements violents de son cœur. Il se traîna comme il put jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Hizashi n'était pas dans la chambre, sinon le bruit l'aurait réveillé – il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Il devait encore être en patrouille.

Il tendit un bras tremblant jusqu'à son téléphone qu'il tira avec plus ou moins de force, et garda le doigt appuyé sur un bouton une vingtaine de secondes appel d'urgence.

Hizashi arriva en trois minutes et cinquante secondes à vrai dire, il était déjà très proche de l'immeuble, sa patrouille tout juste terminée. Shouta n'employait que très rarement l'appel d'urgence – ça devait même être la première fois depuis trois ans, environ. C'est essoufflé qu'il entra dans l'appartement, refermant la porte un peu brusquement, et se dirigea vers la source de l'odeur qui s'imprégnait dans toutes les pièces.

Une odeur qu'Hizashi connaissait bien c'était le même genre qui avait envahi sa chambre, au moment de sa propre puberté.

Qu'est-ce que. C'était que ce. Bordel.

Le blond ouvrit le battant de bois qui séparait leur chambre du reste de l'appartement, et il sentit sa tête tourner brusquement. Ici, c'était encore plus violent, il sentait ses sens agressés. Il se força néanmoins à rester concentré jusqu'à trouver Shouta, allongé à demi-nu sur le sol, qui tentait vainement de calmer la douleur immonde qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre en frappant la peau déjà couverte de petits hématomes. Hizashi le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui pour le calmer.

« Hey, baby, je suis là. _What the hell,_ Shouta ? Il s'est passé quoi ? On dirait que t'as des chaleurs ! »

Une symphonie de gémissements désespérés furent sa seule réponse. Sans trop savoir que faire, il envoya une suite de SMS à Nemuri, dans l'espoir qu'elle ait une solution. Face à cette situation, à la fois familière et improbable, Hizashi prit l'initiative de se redresser en soulevant Shouta – et Dieu que c'était dur ! - pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il lui était encore possible d'avoir ses chaleurs, il n'y avait que deux choses qui parvenaient plus ou moins à calmer le tourbillon intense dans lequel ses hormones le plongeaient de force jusqu'à l'y noyer : le sexe, bien sûr, mais également une longue douche tiède.

Il ne prit pas la peine de déshabiller son époux, celui-ci étant trop tremblant et mal en point, et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le jet et de le régler pour qu'il soit le moins violent possible. Il lui passa ensuite de l'eau sur la peau, et Shouta lui accorda un regard de remerciement auquel il répondit avec un sourire.

Peut-être une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hizashi continuait à s'occuper de son époux qui n'était pas beaucoup plus calme, Nemuri débarqua dans l'appartement accompagnée de Chiyo, qui eut un long frisson quand elle sentit une odeur familière. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, écarta le blond avec sa canne, pour examiner le trentaine étalé dans la baignoire. Elle huma l'air avec plus de concentration, et commença à tapoter le creux de son coude ainsi que sa cuisse jusqu'à pousser un très long soupir.

« Je vais devoir faire quelque chose d'incorrect. Il n'est pas en état de me donner son consentement, et ce n'est jamais quelque chose à faire. Mais sa vie en dépend peut-être. »

Hizashi hocha la tête, et attrapa la main de Shouta. Chiyo expira, et glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Shouta pour toucher du bout des doigts le liquide qui s'y écoulait en quantité astronomique. Après s'être lavé les mains, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Il a ses chaleurs. Je sais que c'est censé être un alpha, mais tous les signes sont là. Je n'ai même pas besoin de toucher la peau de son ventre pour voir qu'elle s'est excessivement élastifiée. Et Hizashi, tu le sais aussi, tu connais ces crises-là. »

Nemuri se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle.

« On peut avoir une explication un peu plus poussée de son état ? Pas que ça m'emmerde qu'il y ait autant de bouleversement dans sa vie sexuelle, mais ça pue la merde. Non ?

-Si, effectivement, soupira la vieille femme une nouvelle fois. Étant donné les cicatrices sur sa cuisse, il a visiblement subi un traitement d'injections intramusculaires. C'est une façon d'administrer certaines hormones. Passons le blabla scientifique, mais il n'est visiblement pas né cent pour cent Alpha. Il y a dû y avoir une ambiguïté et ils se sont débarrassés de ce qu'ils pensaient être une anomalie. Mais j'aurais besoin d'accéder à son dossier médical pour en être sûre.

- _Oh fuck_. C'est sûr que ça peut pas être le stress ? _Or something like this ?_

-Le stress peut avoir provoqué le bouleversement hormonal dont résulte cette crise. Mais ce n'est clairement pas le point d'origine du problème. »

L'odeur étant trop présente, elle quitta la pièce pour respirer de l'air un peu plus frais, suivie de Nemuri qui, une main posée sur sa hanche, maugréa.

« Donc on ne peut rien faire mis à part le regarder se tortiller comme ça et souffrir ?

-Hé bien, je suppose qu'un alpha pourrait s'occuper de lui, si ça ne tenait qu'à cela. »

Grognement mécontent à l'arrière. D'accord, cette idée était fichue par avance, quoique cela n'avait rien de très étonnant. Elle se tourna vers le blond, et avec un haussement de sourcil, lâcha :

« Tu peux toujours t'en occuper, toi. Ce ne sera pas forcément aussi libérateur, bien sûr, mais suffisamment efficace pour l'empêcher d'en mourir en tous cas. »

Merde. Merde. Merde. Hizashi ne voulait pas faire quelque chose comme cela. Enfin, faire l'amour à son partenaire était évidemment une activité qu'il adorait, mais il savait également que la période des chaleurs était un moment particulièrement difficile, autant mentalement que physiquement, durant lequel Shouta ne serait pas capable de lui dire s'il était d'accord avec quoi que ce soit. Mais d'un autre côté, qui sait si son état ne risquait pas de le tuer ? Et à vrai dire, vu sa respiration difficile et haletante, et la peau qu'il s'était arrachée de douleur çà et là, il n'avait aucune réponse pré-définie. Sans trop y réfléchir, il apporta un verre d'eau à son mari qui se tordait dans la baignoire pour le faire boire doucement – il fallait y faire attention, aussi, il n'arrivait pas si rarement que les premières chaleurs soient mortelles à cause du manque d'hydratation.

Il soupira.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.. Merci d'être venues. »

Chiyo hocha la tête avant de quitter l'appartement, suivie un peu plus tard par Nemuri qui accorda une accolade amicale à Hizashi avant de partir à son tour. Le blond vérifia si la porte de leur appartement était correctement fermée, avant de se rendre jusque dans la petite pièce carrelée. Puisqu'il n'était pas un alpha, l'odeur ne l'atteignait pas directement, et il ne perdait pas directement la tête comme un immense abruti primaire. Il déposa un baiser doux sur le front de Shouta, avant de le fixer. Bien qu'en proie à une très grande douleur et une envie terrible, son insomniaque préféré restait plus ou moins conscient de la situation, et marmonna avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait :

« C'est OK.. Tu,-.. Tu peux. J'suis O- _Uuuh_. »

Une plainte coupa sa phrase, et le blond eut un très léger rire. Bon, maintenant que le consentement de son cher et tendre était certain – il ne se serait jamais pardonné de l'avoir fait souffrir comme cela – il débuta un long baiser en se débarrassant des vêtements trempés qui lui collaient au corps, et ralluma le jet d'eau aussitôt, les gouttes frappèrent la peau rouge et brûlante de Shouta, visiblement bienheureux de connaître un peu de fraîcheur. L'eau reluisit sur le visage d'Hizashi, encadré par les mèches blondes qui se collaient à ses joues et son cou.

« _Y'know_ , c'est horrible comme sensation, _I had the same shit babe_. Mais... Je te trouve hyper beau quand même. Et c'est de la merde, dehors, mais tout ce qu'on va faire, là, ce soir, ce sera magnifique. _As beautiful as you, my love. Are you ready ?! »_

Il aurait souhaité hurler sa dernière phrase, mais Shouta préférait certainement le silence actuellement. Et, de toute façon, ses mots et son souffle furent coupés par la bouche qui se plaqua sur la sienne avec un certain désespoir, et beaucoup d'amour – c'était discret, bien sûr. Shouta n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments, après tout. Ne l'avait jamais été, ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais avec le temps, Hizashi avait appris à reconnaître la douceur avec laquelle les lèvres abîmées çà et là s'accrochaient aux siennes comme pour lui crier « je t'aime ».

Et le blond se jura, de toutes ses forces, de lui rendre cette déclaration avec toute la fougue et la tendresse dont il était capable.

OoO

Cela dura trois jours et deux nuits, entrecoupés parfois d'une ou deux heures de sommeil par-ci et par-là, grappillées quand Shouta était trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Hizashi n'avait pas mis le moindre contraceptif, puisque il n'en avait pas : il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aient un enfant par cette voie-là, et ils étaient exclusifs l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais, à vrai dire, après avoir passé trois jours sans y réfléchir, il eut soudain une énorme panique il était vrai que, normalement, Shouta n'était pas capable de porter un enfant. Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'hormones, mais de physiologie complète. Le corps rentrait chaque mois dans une phase où il se préparait à recevoir un ovule, puis les chaleurs advenaient. L'ovule pouvait survivre les cinq à sept jours des chaleurs, et parfois près de deux semaines après la fin de ces dernières. Une capacité de survie incroyable pour remettre l'Humanité sur les rails rapidement, et qui ne s'était pas estompée avec le temps.

Mais le fait était que, visiblement, son époux avait été tourné en alpha de force. _What the hell._ Cela voudrait dire qu'il était bêta, à l'origine ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcé à devenir alpha, alors ? En tant que bêta, sa vie n'aurait pas été très différente. Oméga, alors ? Non, sûrement pas, sa famille n'était pas pauvre, mais sûrement pas assez fortunée pour pouvoir lui offrir une opération aussi coûteuse. Puis, il avait eu l'occasion de voir l'acte de naissance de Shouta pour le mariage, et s'il était possible qu'il y ait eu un changement, une trace de l'appartenance d'origine aux omégas était toujours visible, « au cas où ».

Hizashi caressa doucement la hanche de son brun endormi d'une main, et de l'autre, attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Chiyo cette dernière lui avait écrit un peu plus tôt, la veille, pour lui signaler qu'elle était entrée en possession du fameux dossier médical – elle avait des contacts de son ancienne faculté de médecine. Il lui fallait plus d'informations pour aider Shouta au mieux – en parlant du loup, le professeur _slash_ héro professionnel _slash_ plus bel homme qui soit se tourna comme il put pour se caler contre son crétin. Son corps était plus calme, bien que dégageant encore des restes d'odeur et tremblant légèrement.

« Soif... »

Le blond attrapa le verre sur la table de nuit à côté avant de l'aider à boire.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de ton dossier médical, lâcha-t-il en reposant le verre vide. Ça a l'air un peu chaotique, de ce que j'ai compris.

-Hmm ? Grogna son compagnon, sans ressortir son visage du coussin où il était enfoncé.

-Chiyo va passer avec, elle m'a dit. Ce serait trop long à expliquer comme ça. Je vais t'emmener à la douche, du coup. Are you readyyyyy ?

-J'vais plus jamais voir cette phrase pareil... »

Hizashi éclata de rire avant de l'attraper par le dessous des aisselles, à la façon d'un enfant. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans la salle de bain et le déposa dans la baignoire. Le contact froid de la céramique sur sa peau nue fit grimacer Shouta, mais sentir quelque chose de frais après plusieurs jours à se faire prendre dans toutes les positions physiquement possibles - _Est-ce qu'Hizashi avait vraiment parlé d'un hélicoptère Molotov à un moment ? Il n'était pas sûr, et ne souhaitait pas l'être._ \- n'était pas si désagréable. Et, quand il sentit le pommeau de douche passer lentement dans son dos, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de l'eau tiède qui tambourinait doucement, puis s'écoulait jusqu'au bas de son dos, particulièrement endolori par les allers et venues d'Hizashi. Il laissa son idiot de mari prendre soin de lui pendant de longues minutes, en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à

Ce qui _arrivait_ à son corps.

Ce qui **risquait** d'arriver.

Est-ce que sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Il était quoi, au juste, au final ? Un oméga puissant, un alpha défectueux ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, d'ailleurs, qu'un oméga qui ressemblait à un alpha était fort et que l'inverse était un signe de faiblesse ? Hizashi n'avait jamais été faible.

Au contraire. Hizashi, n'en déplaise à All Might, était le plus grand héros de ce pays, de cette Terre sans doute, parce qu'il ne fallait pas de force pour sauver près d'un millier de personnes d'une catastrophe. Mais pour supporter un crétin insomniaque pendant quinze ans, accepter de sortir avec, de se **marier** avec, de vivre toute sa vie à ses côtés, et d'avoir en plus trois boulots et garder le temps de se faire un masque de soin avant de dormir et quelques exercices quotidiens pour garder des fesses parfaites, c'était plus que quelques muscles gonflés. Toshinori était charmant, mais Hizashi était lui, et c'était amplement parfait.

Il se sentait impuissant. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un alignement hormonal ne changeait strictement rien aux performances d'une personne. Tu pouvais être un mauvais, ou un bon héros. Un excellent, parfois. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ses élèves omégas étaient peut-être un peu moins doués un peu moins **faits** pour la filière héroïque. Alors qu'Hizashi était là, extraordinaire et souriant et oméga et rien à faire de toutes ces histoires – ou du moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'en être trop touché. Néanmoins, Shouta remarqua les sourcils haussés jusqu'au plafond haut de la salle de bain, et il tapota son bras pour attirer son attention et murmurer d'une voix rauque et encore un peu faible.

« Y'a quoi ? »

Il avait déjà été plus avenant, poli et gentil. Mais peu importe. Hizashi lui répondit d'un léger rire nerveux en finissant de mousser sa tignasse brune en bordel.

« Hm.. J'me disais.. Fin. Je sais que c'est pas possible, tu vois ? Je veux dire, t'es pas **né** oméga, je suis stérile **as hell** , mais... J'me suis dit, ce serait rigolo, si on avait un enfant. Enfin, rigolo. Je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait, **y'see**?

-Tu serais l'équivalent du grand frère casse-cou **et** casse-couille que le petit voudrait imiter à tout prix. Mais tu pourrais chanter des berceuses pour l'endormir, je suppose. »

Il éclata de rire, cette fois, et Shouta aimait tellement ce rire, m **on Dieu**. C'était idiot, hein, et il était le plus con des deux et il le savait, mais chaque fois qu'il l'entendait rire, Shouta savait qu'il retombait amoureux comme la première fois qu'il l'avait entr'aperçu au lycée. Une anecdote qu'il préférait taire, pour le moment.

« Tu serais... Le vilain flic. Mais qu'en apparence. Tu aurais l'air flippant et tout, et tu le menacerais trop. Mais tu ferais comme avec tes élèves, dans le fond tu t'en occuperais toute la nuit, tu le chouchouterais, tu paniquerais pour lui systématiquement... Tu serais le genre de père parfait, tu sais ?

-J'ai pas d'embryon dans le ventre, hein.

-... Ouais, je sais. »

Hizashi baissa la tête, et son sourire se tassa un peu, comme les étoiles dans ses yeux qui partirent en supernova, et les cadavres de leur existence glissèrent sur ses joues.

« Désolé, c'est bête.

-Je savais pas que tu voulais autant un gosse.

-... J'ai enterré ça à côté de mon rêve d'avoir un jour une basse signée par Elvis Presley, tu sais. »

Shouta arqua très légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Un rictus louche se dessina finalement.

« On verra, alors. Après tout ça. »

Le blond essuya d'un revers du poignet les restes de poussières d'étoiles sur ses joues, et se redressa pour aider son compagnon à sortir de la baignoire, l'essuyer, et lui enfiler des vêtements propres. Il l'attrapa telle une princesse et le jeta à moitié sur le canapé en écoutant toquer à la porte.

Le battant ouvert, il accorda un sourire fatigué à Chiyo qui entra après un signe de main, un dossier particulièrement épais coincé sous le bras.

« On va avoir une longue discussion. »


	3. Mon petit Hizashi m'a dit

**Serait-il possible que je sois encore en vie ?**

 **Peut être, qui sait. Enfin, plus sérieusement, je m'excuse vraiment, mon écriture a été ralentie par les soucis de santé, puis les examens, puis un déménagement en cours, donc c'est compliqué d'écrire/ d'avoir de la correction / poster.**

 **Merci à Momo pour sa patience de fifou, merci à mes lecteurices je vous aime même si j'me sens seul dans le monde de la review R.I.P, et merci à Hizashi-le-chat pour sa participation active dans la correction, ajoutant quelques**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Je vais essayer de faire au plus simple, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un canapé à moitié explosé par les griffes du chat. Il y a beaucoup de termes, mais je vais tenter d'être claire et concise. Est-ce que vous savez ce que sont les « Epsilons » ? »

Shouta secoua la tête, et s'attendit à voir son mari faire de même. Mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, étonné.

« Ça existe vraiment ? 'Fin, je veux dire, grand et en vie et tout. On nous en avait parlé un peu, en cours d'éducation sexuelle – **well** , une heure de cris hebdomadaire pour nous répéter qu'on était des moins-que-rien bons à se faire troncher, mais **whatever** – en disant que c'étaient des erreurs. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que c'est cette lettre là, non ? Epsilon. Le E de « Erreur ». »

Chiyo approuva d'un signe du menton, et le brun commença à se sentir légèrement trembler. Il tentait d'être aussi rationnel que possible, mais la situation le dépassait depuis un moment déjà. Son ton était à la fois stressé et profondément agacé quand il prit la parole.

« Et donc ? »

L'héroïne ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Hizashi, lui, le serra doucement entre ses bras en lui accordant son plus beau sourire, et une fois le battement de cœur manqué passé – après quinze ans, il avait toujours autant d'effet sur lui, apparemment... - Shouta soupira et fit un vague mouvement de la main pour inviter sa collègue à continuer.

« Il semblerait que ce soit ta condition de naissance. De ce que j'ai compris, les tests avant ta naissance annonçaient un futur alpha, mais... C'est un peu tout le dilemme d'un epsilon. L'idée est qu'il est tout à la fois. Ses odeurs changent, peuvent se stabiliser des années avant de partir en vrille complète, son corps est en perpétuel mouvement pour se préparer à donner ou à recevoir un enfant. C'est... Malheureusement, un effet secondaire de l'évolution humaine accélérée. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. La plupart des epsilons ont été massacrés. Imagine le problème : tes hormones changent pour devenir celles d'un oméga en chaleur – ce qui s'est passé pour toi – et tu viens à attendre un enfant. Puis, tes hormones changent de nouveau pour te transformer en alpha, un processus qui ne se contrôle absolument pas… Ton corps, donc, considère l'enfant parfois bien développé comme un intrus et non plus une présence à protéger. Tes organes, rétractés pour lui laisser de la place, reprennent leur taille initiale et commencent à l'écraser. La douleur est telle que la plupart des cas d'epsilon ont été découverts morts, le bas-ventre déchiqueté pour faire sortir la source de la souffrance. Je te passe les détails, cela dit.

-C'est trop gentil. » Son ton était narquois, mais sa main un peu tremblante agrippait celle d'Hizashi.

« Dans ton cas, visiblement, tes parents ont été très insistants auprès des médecins pour te « soigner ». C'était ça ou le meurtre, je suppose. Tu as été sous traitement hormonal pendant près de dix ans, à raison d'une piqûre intramusculaire tous les quinze jours, puis, à partir de tes huit ans, toutes les trois semaines. Ton état s'est stabilisé. Puisque tu semblais rester un alpha, personne n'a rien touché. C'est le stress intense des derniers événements qui a dû faire changer la situation », termina-t-elle avec un sourire. Du petit sac qu'elle avait emmené, et qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait remarqués jusque-là, elle sortit un thermos. « Vous voulez du thé ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête en cœur. Chiyo ouvrit doucement le couvercle du thermos, appuya au centre pour libérer le liquide chaud qu'elle versa dans le capuchon retourné de l'objet. L'odeur était douce, du thé aux fleurs, principalement des violettes et des roses.

« Bien sûr, je peux te remettre sous traitement. Il est un peu violent sur le coup, mais on s'y habitue, et il n'est pas dangereux pour les corps comme le tien sur le long terme. Au pire, tu auras mal aux fesses pendant quelques jours, mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

OK, peut-être que ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, mais personne n'était là pour le prouver. Recovery Girl leur accorda un sourire, et but quelques gorgées de son thé fumant.

« Cependant... reprit-elle, et depuis le début de son explication que les deux hommes écoutaient religieusement, c'était la première fois qu'elle hésitait. Cependant, il n'est pas impossible que tu sois fécondé. Et je sais, ne faites pas cette tête, Hizashi ne peut pas, blablabla. Mais tu n'es **pas** un oméga, ou un alpha, ou peu importe quelle lettre grecque ridicule ils ont mise sur des états hormonaux liés à une maladie qu'ils ont causées eux-mêmes. Tu es **spécial,** et ça veut dire qu'il peut se passer des choses que je ne peux pas prévoir, ou expliquer pour le moment. C'est comme un Deus Ex Machina dans un mauvais roman, si tu veux. »

Shouta se laissa aller dans les bras de son partenaire, et ferma les yeux. OK, il était une erreur spéciale sortie du cul de Dieu. Génial. **Absolument génial**. Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé de plus qu'une vie tranquille pour dormir et caresser des chats. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu de la chance. Un appartement correct, deux jobs épuisants à en crever mais dont il était satisfait. Hizashi. Ça expliquait sûrement toute cette merde, Hizashi dans sa vie. Karma pourri.

« Et donc ? On fait quoi ? »

Chiyo fouilla un instant dans son sac, avant de leur tendre une petite boîte bleue et blanche que Hizashi connaissait très bien – parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait _jamais_ l'utilité – et que Shouta avait déjà vue en tournant les yeux vaguement sur une vitrine de pharmacie. Un test de grossesse. Parfait.

 **Parfait**.

Il l'attrapa et grogna.

« Tu le feras dans trois jours. Avant ça, les résultats ne seront pas fiables pour plusieurs raisons qu'Hizashi t'expliquera aussi bien, voire même mieux que moi. Si le test est positif et que tu décides de le garder, préviens-moi, on en rediscutera. »

L'héroïne – dans la fleur de l'âge, bien sûr – se leva et partit sans parler. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, de toute façon, étant donné le choc provoqué par son annonce. Elle sortit de l'appartement aussi discrètement que possible et ce fut mission accomplie avec succès. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit lentement. Ses jambes n'avaient jamais été bien grandes, et maintenant, avec l'âge, elles semblaient se rabougrir et se ratatiner. Elle sentait ses os craquer et ses ligaments tirer à chaque pas. Avec son alter, son corps aurait dû tenir plus longtemps. Malheureusement, l'angoisse et la culpabilité étaient bien plus destructeurs qu'une amélioration due à une évolution forcée. Un pouvoir purement humain, que de s'auto-saboter de la sorte.

Jusque-là, si Chiyo avait été physiquement malade de voir jour après jour les résultats désastreux de ses expériences sur la société dans laquelle elle vivait, elle avait réussi à en rester suffisamment détachée pour ne pas craquer. Elle arrivait à penser que, peut-être, ce n'étaient **que** des personnes **quelconques** , que ça allait, après tout. Mais, là, c'étaient des jeunes hommes qu'elle avait côtoyés quand ils avaient quinze ans, avec lesquels elle avait discuté des heures quand ils en avaient eu vingt, qu'elle avait conseillés à l'aube de leurs trente ans. C'étaient des anciens étudiants, c'étaient des enfants qu'elle avait vus grandir, et c'étaient aujourd'hui des adultes, des collègues, des **amis**. Et, si jusque-là, elle avait réussi à repousser sa culpabilité au fond d'une trappe dissimulée sous le lourd tapis des années, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait désormais plus ignorer le monstre immonde qui en sortait.

Hizashi, lui, n'avait rien à foutre de ce monstre qui tentait d'anéantir tout sur son passage, ou qu'importe. Il y avait un monde qui se battait dans sa tête en cet instant précis _wait what, mon mec n'est pas ce que je pensais ni ce qu'il pensait,_ une sorte de peur aussi se faisait sentir, mais la seule pensée claire qu'il avait, ses yeux verts rivés sur son abruti adorable insomniaque de mari, c'était, **Holy Shit, Am I going to be a father ?,** ou quelque chose dans cet ordre-là. C'était peut-être grâce à l'éducation un peu spéciale qu'il avait reçue – et il avait eu beaucoup de chance que le collège dans lequel il avait été scolarisé prépare les jeunes omégas aux changements corporels importants qui surviendraient à leur puberté – mais il imaginait parfaitement le dos de Shouta s'arquer lentement, son ventre au complet s'agrandir, puisque le fœtus se développe dans le bas-ventre, mais que les organes internes se réorganisent et font gonfler tout l'abdomen en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Il se préparait déjà à rassurer son époux sur les vergetures qui apparaîtraient sur sa peau à cause de l'élasticité de cette dernière poussée à l'extrême. Les vergetures, à bien y penser, c'étaient les cicatrices de bataille du corps contre lui-même, et chacune d'entre elles était une bombe explosée. Ou peut-être que c'était une façon pour la peau de s'exprimer artistiquement. Ou peut-être qu'il allait un peu trop loin avec ses métaphores, et ho **ly shit** , il s'était non seulement perdu dans le fil de sa pensée, mais en plus, Shouta lui jetait un regard plat mais perplexe, à en juger par le sourcil qu'il arquait légèrement.

« .. Rien, Shou, rien.

-Tu m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis le lycée. C'est. Très louche. »

Sa voix était très légèrement tremblante, et ç'aurait sans doute été imperceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Hizashi. Ce dernier le serra tendrement contre lui.

« Nothing, my dear love !

-... Hizashi, Michael, Yamada. Je vais te -

-Tu en as oublié un.

-... Non, lâcha-t-il platement, après un temps de réflexion.

-Mais on est mariééééés ! **Aizawa** , chéri, **Aizawa**.

-On a jamais échangé nos noms. Si ? »

Shouta eut pour seule réponse un immense sourire qui se voulait très certainement énigmatique – c'était raté – et il lui lança un coussin au travers du visage. Au moins, Hizashi savait le distraire de ses préoccupations.

OoO

 _Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq._

 _Les secondes s'écoulent comme les gouttes sur la vitre._

 _Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

 _S'écoulent comme le sang par litres sur l'asphalte froid._

 _Onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze._

 _Le sang glisse accompagné, tristesse palpable s'éclate dans le siphon._

 _Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt._

 _Des bâtiments, superposés à côté les uns des autres, proximité forcée. C'est une immense ville, et parfois, la vie s'éteint avec des cris dans un angle sombre, parfois éclairée par la lueur blafarde d'une ampoule clignotante – mais c'est toujours le silence qui s'abat, quand les ombres tombent. Si personne ne les entend, leurs corps font-ils du bruit ?Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt, la gravité reprend ses droits sur sa masse._

 _Vingt-et-un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, ving -_ STOP

 _La pluie s'éclate sur les carreaux. Il regarde, le front posé sur le verre froid, sa sueur s'écoule sur son visage. Son corps est brûlant, sa température trop haute, sa main désespérément éloignée de sa presque jumelle, loin dans cet amas de bâtiments entassés et de fumées noirâtres il voudrait percevoir sa voix mais ses yeux n'ont jamais été bons entendants, et les gouttes s'éclatent comme la berceuse d'un film horrifique._

 _Vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente._

 _C'est dur, d'attendre. Il marche sur la moquette, y a laissé une trace du cercle que forment ses pas en rond. Parfois, il donne un coup faible. Mille coups faibles, c'est toujours mille coups, et un ressort du canapé explose._

 _Sa tête aussi, un peu, quand la nouvelle tombe comme l'a fait son étudiante, rattrapée par les lois de la physique._

 _Trente-et-un, trente-deux, trente-trois, trente-quatre, tren –_ STOP.

 _Elle est son amie. Était. Meilleure, la meilleure de toutes est, ou était, ou restera, il n'est pas sûr du temps à employer, et les secondes s'écoulent au ralenti dans les couloirs tachés de l'hôpital où elle se trouve. Le temps semble arrêté. Le blanc est maculé du gris de l'usure, des passages répétés qui ont raturé la vieille peinture. Ses yeux verts se jettent dans ceux dépareillés du garçon à côté, se détournent parfois pour fixer la jeune fille assise au sol, son propre regard jeté par la fenêtre et écrasé tout en bas. Elle a toujours été douée pour les sauvetages, pourtant, mais rien n'avait suffit cette fois._

 _Quarante. Ou moins ? Cinquante, peut-être. Le décompte se perd, sur trois jours._

 _Il rentre dans l'appartement en trombe, avec un poing levé en l'air, un sourire, et ses doigts s'entremêlent à ceux abandonnés de son époux, dont les pupilles injectées de sang fixent la boîte bleutée qui dépasse de la poche de son sweat-shirt trop coloré. Sa voix résonne, doucement, et il se laisse bercer par la douce onde tendre qui calme un peu la tension dans ses muscles._

 _« Elle va bien. Elle est en vie, et elle n'aura aucune conséquence grave, normalement.. Et c'est l'heure de faire ça ! »_

Hizashi lui tendit le test de grossesse comme le trésor ultime d'une quête compliquée. Shouta lui accorda l'ombre d'un sourire, les yeux clos.

C'est long, trois jours.

OoO

Shouta resta peut-être cinq, dix minutes, complètement immobile dans la salle de bain, le test entre ses mains. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la boîte, regarder les instructions – Hizashi lui avait expliqué rapidement comment s'en servir, mais il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre un quart de son discours. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir jeter un coup d'œil aux résultats que ce soit une barre, ou deux, ou trois cents, ou peu importe, il n'y bitait rien, de toute façon.

Des doigts frappèrent légèrement le battant de bois, puis il entendit une voix douce, presque beaucoup trop, mais Shouta ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, étant donné les circonstances.

« Tout va bien... ? »

Un soupir. Il lâcha un vague grognement, avant d'enfin déballer le test, qui se présentait comme une sorte de mix improbable entre une seringue et un thermomètre. Son sourcil s'arqua presque de lui-même, et il redemanda une explication à Hizashi, dont il entendit le soupir d'impatience, d'angoisse et d'un poil d'agacement.

« Tu te piques le bout du doigt avec l'aiguille. Tu attends un peu, et normalement, tu devrais avoir les résultats en cinq à dix minutes. Pas besoin de t'enfermer dans la salle de bain, donc.

-... Ah... Désolé. »

Il ouvrit la porte, invitant son compagnon à entrer avec lui dans la pièce carrelée, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Avec un soupir, coincé quelque part entre l'anxiété et la fatigue, il piqua son annulaire gauche, sur lequel était accroché depuis des années un anneau doré. Il était trop sentimental, mais c'était un réflexe c'était le doigt qu'il repliait en premier quand sa main était en danger lors d'une mission, et celui qui lui annoncerait sa non-grossesse.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas leur offrir ce petit bonheur. Et, de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, son corps visiblement déglingué ne tiendrait pas le coup : ce serait lui ou l'enfant, et il ne souhaitait pas mettre Hizashi dans cette situation. Puis quand bien même : avec leurs emplois, cinq pour deux simples hommes, comment rajouter une chose aussi fragile qu'un enfant à l'équation ? Et, une fois plus grand, ne serait-ce pas dangereux pour ce petit bout d'eux ? Il risquait d'être la cible d'attaques constantes, de moqueries, et... Et son alter, une véritable catastrophe. Même en cas de grossesse, donc, le plus prudent restait un avortement, l'oubli de cette courte histoire, et des achats de préservatifs.

… Mais, et c'était terrible, une petite idée se glissait entre ses neurones malmenés, et frappait l'intérieur de son crâne. L'idée que, peut-être, ce petit morceau de vie pourrait avoir ses yeux et la voix d'Hizashi, ou les yeux verts et des petites cernes, ou son alter à lui, ou son amour des chats, ou celui du bruit, ou – ou, un millier de possibilités qui s'éclataient les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à venir donner un coup sur son cœur pour le faire accélérer brusquement, serrer ses poumons autour de l'organe déjà en difficulté. Sa jambe tremblait violemment, et une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de sa transe.

Hizashi était agenouillé devant lui. Le test était posé sur le meuble à leur droite, et, tendrement, son compagnon attrapa ses doigts entre les siens et caressa sa peau avec son pouce.

« Hey. Quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi que tu fasses, je serai là. Okay, darling ? Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ou **whatever** j'écoutais même pas.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as harcelé pour qu'on fasse une cérémonie version longue.

-Oui... Mais je t'avais blessé, **and** , j'avais pas prévu que ton costard te moulerait si bien. »

Shouta eut un très léger rictus, et déposa ses lèvres légèrement humides d'avoir été mordues sur son front. Un énorme « BIP » se fit entendre, lui arrachant un sursaut, et Hizashi se redressa d'un coup pour attraper la boîte où se trouvait le test, et l'examiner méticuleusement. Le brun sentait son cœur s'éclater, ses organes danser comme cette soirée au MacumbaNight – il avait à peine dix-neuf ans, et il était très triste – et sa tête flotter. Pour garder ses pieds sur terre, ses yeux sombres examinèrent chaque recoin du visage de son mari. Ses yeux, rivés sur le test, étaient légèrement plissés – avec le temps, Hizashi avait développé une légère myopie, et il ne portait pas ses lunettes de vue – créant des petites rides sur le côté de sa paupière. Son nez, retroussé, un peu pointu presque, gigotait légèrement par moments, signe qu'il devait commencer à s'enrhumer. La peau de ses joues était très douce, il le savait, puisqu'il restait un peu de crème de jour sur le haut de sa mâchoire contractée par l'angoisse. Le blond ne portait pas ses piercings habituels, au nombre de **quatorze** , la large majorité étant de part et d'autre de ses oreilles. Cela voulait dire que la date d'aujourd'hui tournait autour du quinze, car c'était la période du mois où il retirait la quasi totalité des morceaux de métal qui transperçaient son corps pour laisser les trous respirer un peu, les désinfecter, et potentiellement racheter un nouveau piercing.

Il aurait sans doute pu passer un éternité à l'observer, à détailler chaque petit mouvement nerveux de ses sourcils, la façon qu'il avait de bouger ses lèvres d'une manière ridiculement adorable quand il se triturait les méninges, ou la façon qu'il avait de tapoter sur sa ceinture en cuir au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, sans doute. Mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par la réalité, qui était celle d'un hurlement terrible et d'un alter mal contrôlé qui faillirent lui faire perdre à tout jamais l'usage de ses tympans.

Shouta voulut lui demander **Pourquoi tu** **cries** **, débile** , mais il n'eut que le temps de sentir ses bras se serrer autour de sa nuque, et la pression du torse de son partenaire contre le sien. Hizashi hurlait un mélange anglo-russo-japonais, et Shouta se questionna une bonne trentaine de secondes sur comment est-ce qu'il avait appris à dire « Putain », « Mon Dieu », et « Baise-moi » en russe. Il se demanda aussi s'il comprenait tout ce qu'il disait, et finalement, comment **lui** pouvait reconnaître du **russe**. Enfin, peu importe, puisque le blond se détacha de lui d'un geste brusque pour sauter quasiment jusqu'au plafond, avant de le fixer, sa lèvre inférieure tachée de quelques perles écarlates, à force de se mordre à sang pour ne pas activer malencontreusement son alter.

« ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE ! SHOUTA ! UN BEBE ! TOI ET MOI ! YOU AND I, MY PARTNER IN CRIME AND IN LIFE AND ! **OH MY GOD**! **A BABY ! »**

Le héros underground se laissa secouer pendant une minute complète, avant de repousser brutalement son époux, vomir dans la baignoire – à force de le traiter comme un arbre à fruits, il fallait bien que quelque chose tombe – et lâcher un bruit sorti du plus profond de son âme et qui traduisait à peine le quart de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Ok. Un enfant. Un enfant, dans son ventre. Enfin, **non** , ce n'était pas un **enfant** , c'était un amas de cellules, ce n'était pas **conscient** , ce n'était **rien** – mais le sourire d'Hizashi, dont il retombait amoureux à chaque fois, lui était réel et **merde** , son envie de tenir un enfant avec ces yeux verts magnifiques était **réelle** aussi et **putain** , sa voix, comme un murmure, elle aussi, était réelle :

« … Appelle Chiyo. Pour savoir comment.. La grossesse va se passer. »

OoO

Ce n'était pas correct, comme pensée, et elle le savait pertinemment, mais elle ne parvenait pas à la dégager de son esprit. L'espoir, discret mais vif, que le test soit négatif, et que passée la déception sans doute, ils reprennent une vie normale, sans risque de souffrance quelconque. Bien sûr, en cas de grossesse, elle pouvait tout à fait pratiquer un avortement, mais les corps omégas étaient particulièrement récalcitrants à l'idée de se faire retirer un amas de cellules. Instinct purement physique de protection de la progéniture, afin de s'assurer une descendance certaine et rapide, repeupler le monde, bla, bla, bla.

Son cœur se serra à la vue du SMS envoyé par son collègue bruyant, se résumant simplement à : « Positif. On le garde. Tu peux venir ? ». Sept mots qui s'alignaient et s'éclataient dans sa tête, presque autant que quand ce jeune homme, il y avait de cela bien vingt ans, s'était approché d'elle pour lui murmurer : « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? ». C'étaient sept mots aussi, et l'énorme coup qu'il avait reçu aux testicules après lui avait fait rajouter sans doute une trentaine d'autres injures à son discours « romantique ».

Elle prépara donc son sac, confirma sa venue prochaine, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'appartement de ses deux collègues, qu'elle avait déjà occupé trois jours plus tôt. Ses pas claquaient sur l'asphalte humide et froid, et elle songea qu'après sa visite chez les éventuels futurs parents – peut-être que la prise de conscience des risques leur ferait changer d'avis ? - il lui faudrait se rendre à l'hôpital, prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille de seconde, classe 1-A, qui avait attenté à ses jours. Quinze ans, c'était jeune, pour vouloir mourir.

OoO

Peut-être qu'il était anxieux. Enfin, non, Shouta le savait, c'était une certitude il était tout bonnement parfaitement anxieux. Chiyo se trouvait devant lui, assise sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était posée la dernière fois, son thermos de thé entre ses mains. Elle soupira, et lui tendit une liste plus longue que la playlist musicale d'Hizashi. Des noms qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, mais qui devaient être le signe de sa mort prochaine.

« C'est simple, commença-t-elle après une gorgée de thé brûlant. Ton corps n'est pas fait pour supporter la totalité d'une grossesse. Tes hormones vont changer de force, tes organes écraseront le bébé, et vous serez tous les deux **morts** avant même d'avoir atteint le premier mois. Il faut donc le forcer à se maintenir dans un certain cycle hormonal, ce qui implique plusieurs piqûres intramusculaires quotidiennes – deux, matin et soir. Ensuite, dans le cas où les hormones ne seraient pas suffisants, ce qui peut être le cas s'il t'arrive une émotion trop forte, et **je sais** que ça t'arrive tout le temps, j'ai prévu un traitement un peu plus lourd, qui permettra à tes organes de rester contractés le long de la grossesse. Cependant, l'effet secondaire le plus probable et le plus courant, c'est que tes organes **restent** contractés dans ton abdomen, même après l'accouchement. Ce n'est pas non plus impossible que tu perdes un organe, très certainement l'intestin ou un de tes reins.

-Charmant, grogna vaguement Shouta en jouant avec les mèches blondes d'Hizashi qui tombaient sur son épaule.

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas tout... Tu vas avoir une pilule progestative, qui imitera donc l'état d'une grossesse, et permettra à ton endomètre de rester en place et de ne pas tenter de se liquéfier avec l'enfant. Quelques anti-douleurs à base de morphine – et crois-moi, tu en auras besoin – et un traitement un peu plus léger pour protéger un maximum le fœtus de tous les traitements précédents. Mais je ne te cache pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances qu'il survive, et s'il est en vie à la naissance, il sera sans doute lourdement handicapé. J'espère que vous avez conscience des risques... »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, leurs doigts entremêlés. Hizashi lâcha un rire nerveux, et s'apprêta à se lancer dans une tirade dont il avait le secret, quand il fut coupé par son compagnon :

« Je sais. On va tous crever, blabla, c'est foutu, blabla, c'est ridicule, blabla. Mais... C'est peut-être la seule chance qu'on aura jamais. Et je crèverai aussi de savoir que j'ai pas au moins **essayé**. »

Chiyo hocha la tête, un peu agacée peut-être, mais pas contre eux bien sûr, non c'était ce sentiment qui lui collait à la peau et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, cette haine qui la fit serrer ses poings un peu brusquement, mais sourire doucement au final, se voulant un peu rassurante malgré la situation catastrophique.

« Bien, alors dépêche-toi, tu dois commencer le traitement au plus tard demain, clair ? Une grossesse est désormais très rapide : cinq mois tout au plus pour les plus longues, et c'est assez rare. Le fœtus a déjà dû atteindre un certain stade, c'est vraiment une histoire d'heures avant que le traitement soit à revoir intégralement si tu ne l'as pas commencé. »

Avec un murmure pour réponse, elle soupira et quitta l'appartement en silence, les ordonnances placées sur la table basse. Shouta les attrapa d'une main un peu tremblante, et ses yeux injectés de sang se baladèrent sur les noms, les indications, les dosages élevés qui lui donnaient comme le vertige. Doucement, il plaça sa tête douloureuse sur l'épaule de son blond qui s'était exceptionnellement tu – et Dieu ou peu importe qui était là-haut savait que son crétin de mari n'était pas du genre à fermer l'immense haut-parleur qui lui servait de bouche. Le brun s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque, mais il sentit la prise de l'homme se resserrer autour de lui, et doucement le corps légèrement plus frêle que le sien trémula, laissa s'échapper quelques sanglots silencieux trahis par quelques hoquets mal retenus. Shouta n'était pas doué pour consoler qui que ce soit, pas même l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis plus d'une décennie, alors il préféra se taire et lui rendre son étreinte en le berçant doucement, déposant de temps à autre un baiser doux sur sa peau mouillée.

OoO

La classe était silencieuse depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà. Une table vide, sur laquelle reposait une fleur blanche changée chaque jour, une autre un peu plus loin, délaissée de sa propriétaire mais sur le bois, cette fois, des mots d'encouragements doux pour son retour prochain. Sur le côté, encore une place abandonnée, mais personne ne savait où était Shouto Todoroki. Izuku sentait son cœur battre à pleine vitesse sous le coup de la panique, et sa voix marmonnant était le seul bruit qui venait briser le mutisme ambiant. Todoroki ne pouvait pas être loin, après tout il était là hier, en pleine forme, et il avait envoyé un message à son petit ami une fois arrivé à domicile – il s'en assurait chaque jour parce qu'avec cette histoire d'alphas victimes de meurtres sanglants, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre encore quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux –, ainsi que quelques messages jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, le moment où l'adolescent allait généralement se coucher puis plus rien de la nuit, si ce n'est une connexion rapide à sept heures du matin sur un réseau social qu'ils avaient en commun – jusqu'à sept heures, donc, il était visiblement en bon état, sauf si son téléphone avait été volé et -

« Hey, Deku, calme-toi. »

Il sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Mina. La jeune fille lui accorda son plus beau sourire, une main posée sur sa hanche. Elle avait été boulversée par la mort de Katsuki, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout la presque « réussite » d'Ochaco qui l'avait remuée et il semblait à Izuku qu'il n'était pas possible, humainement parlant, de pleurer autant. Le jour où son hospitalisation leur avait été annoncée, elle avait presque crié puis murmuré à répétition des chiffres de suicide chez les jeunes femmes, le nombre de victimes de violences, la non-protection depuis qu'elles étaient stériles, puisqu'inutiles, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles qui faisaient des ravages parmi elles. Sa voix avait été très tremblante, de tristesse et de souffrance et de peur sans doute.

Pourtant, son sourire était rayonnant, et malgré les événements, Izuku sentit ses lèvres se tordre doucement. Une tentative un peu ratée, mais suffisante pour Mina qui éclata de rire, donna un énorme coup dans le dos de Denki qui sursauta brusquement. Sa chaise bascula sur le côté, son corps avec, et il tomba sur Tooru qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

« .. oups ? »

Un léger bruit de fond se fit entendre, un peu plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée, et Izuku se sentit sourire un peu plus. La vie continuait, après tout.

Néanmoins, l'état d'Ochaco le préoccupait toujours. Tsuyu et Tenya étaient partis après la dernière heure du matin pour lui rendre visite, et il se sentait un peu stupide, son plateau entre les mains au milieu du réfectoire, jusqu'à ce qu'une épaule se frotte un instant à la sienne. Un regard s'était posé sur lui, qu'il croisa rapidement.

« Un premier de classe de la filière héroïque m'accorde un regard ? Attends, je risque de ne pas m'en remettre. »

Un petit sourire narquois, et une fois la surprise passée, Izuku se permit de dire :

« Bonjour, Shinsou ! Ça va depuis le festival ? On a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discut- »

Il sentit son esprit lui échapper un instant, avant qu'Hitoshi ne relâche son alter.

« L'emploi du temps de la future élite de la société est bien trop imposant, par rapport au pauvre général que je suis. »

Le jeune homme se permit un rire, avant de s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart. Hitoshi haussa un sourcil, et s'approcha de l'aspirant héros en arquant un sourcil – ce qui lui rappela étrangement son professeur principal, d'ailleurs.

« Monsieur ne mange pas avec ses amis ?

-Disons que.. C'est compliqué ? Ahah... »

Son sourcil s'arqua d'autant plus, et il glissa une main dans sa nuque, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui sans rien ajouter. Ils mangèrent en silence un instant, avant qu'Izuku s'ose à prendre la parole :

« Hm.. Et c'est bien, les cours de la filière générale, sinon ?

-Tu vas me vexer, tu sais.

-Pardon, pardon ! »

Passant ses doigts entre ses mèches violettes, Hitoshi lui accorda un petit sourire sans doute à demi-sincère et à demi-narquois, et le jeune homme se sentit un peu rassuré car, même si la catastrophe planait autour de lui, la Terre continuait de tourner, après tout.

OoO

 _Tu cours. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu cours, alors que tu sais qu'il est plus rapide ? Ta constitution est faible. Tu es faible. Faible. Faible. Alpha de merde. Peut-être que tu mérites de te faire écraser la tête contre un mur, couper, éventrer, peu importe. Tu as été une personne horrible, tout au long de ta vie, et ce n'est qu'au moment de ta mort que tu en as conscience. Tu cours. Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi tu cours ?_

 _Tu ne sais pas. Tu t'arrêtes, alors, ton instinct de survie te pèse dans l'estomac, comme le « non » qui s'est caché dans la bouche de tes victimes, s'est gangrené dans leur ventre pour donner naissance à l'Immondice que certains appellent la vie, ou quelque chose dans cette idée. Tu t'arrêtes, et dans ton dos, à côté de ta colonne vertébrale jusque juste en-dessous de ton estomac, s'enfonce une lame qui remonte brusquement. Ton corps s'étale, au sol peut-être as-tu un dernier souffle. Une dernière pensée, c'est sûr, et tu espères que ta bouche a tracé tes dernières volontés._

 _« Merci... »_


	4. Faites entrer l'accusé

Bonjour, je suis en vie yeay!

Bon, en vrai, je vais tenter de faire au mieux pour + écrire / poster, mais j'avoue, c'est pas ouf évident. Bonne lecture 3

 _ **TW : Tentative de suicide, vente humaine, massacre relativement détaillé**_

* * *

Ah... Quand ses yeux se sont entrouvrent la première fois, elle les referma brusquement. Elle avait vu suffisamment de films pour savoir que ce n'était pas le Paradis, la Mort, la vie après la vie, ou peu importe non, c'était les murs blancs sales d'un hôpital, et elle se rendait malade d'y être admise. Son ouïe lui confirma vite cette hypothèse elle entendait les « bips » réguliers des machines qui s'occupaient de vérifier son rythme cardiaque. C'est bien qu'elle avait été en réel danger, donc, mais raté raté, raté, raté. Jusqu'au bout, elle n'aura que tout raté.

Elle se sentit trembler, et une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle reconnue la douceur de la paume de sa mère qui glissa jusqu'à son épaule, et Ochaco pu sentir une larme s'éclater sur sa joue et rouler jusqu'à l'oreiller puis, la voix douce et cassée de la femme qui l'avait élevée avec tant d'amour se fit entendre :

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, mais pour le moment, reposes-toi. »

Elle senti sa poitrine se soulevée soudainement sous un sanglot mal retenue. Son histoire familiale était chaotique elle avait enchaîné quatre pères dans son enfance, avant que cette femme n'entre dans sa vie. Cette dernière glissa ses doigts sur le visage un peu creusé de sa fille, qui tenta un sourire.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un sommeil léger.

La seconde ouverture hasardeuse de ses paupières se fit le lendemain. Un infirmier prenait sa tension, et lui indiqua avec un sourire que des amis se trouvaient là il lui demanda si elle souhaitait les faire rentrer, et après une hésitation, elle hocha la tête.

Tsuyu s'approcha d'un pas fébrile, mais s'assit calmement sur une chaise proche du lit, avec une larme au coin de l'oeil. Elle n'osa pas prendre la parole tout de suite, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour lâcher un simple :

« Merci d'être là. »

Tenya, à côté, hocha la tête. Ochaco songea que c'était à elle de dire cela, mais elle n'en eut pas la force, elle sentit les mains de ses amis se poser contre les siennes, et elle se sentit un peu apaisé.

Les fois suivantes où elle ouvrit les yeux – des moments bien plus réguliers – furent à peu de choses près les mêmes, des mots doux, des cartes, des sourires, de l'inquiétude un peu palpable, des cartes de bon rétablissements, des cours même son professeur était venu le voir, alors qu'apparemment, il n'assurait plus la totalité de ses cours.

Elle avait senti, pendant toutes ces journées, une chaleur douce prendre racine dans son cœur et se diffuser en elle. Ce n'était peut être rien pour eux, mais lentement, cette sensation agréable prenait le pas sur la souffrance déchirante qui arrachait ses organes un à un – malgré un regain de force, parfois, le soir.

Ochaco se promit, sans vraiment le formuler avec des mots, qu'elle avait encore longtemps avant une fermeture définitive de ses paupières.

OoO

Trois jours, environ. Il avait vu le soleil se coucher par trois reprises, dans son souvenir. Hizashi n'était pas là. Ou, peut être, sporadiquement. Il savait bien sûr que son esprit ne fonctionnait pas parfaitement et, après sa visite à son élève hospitalisée, il n'était plus sorti. Des hallucinations, violentes. Il attaquait le vide, par moment, persuadé qu'une colonie de moustiques s'était installé juste sous ses yeux. C'était ridicule. La douleur était intense. Sa peau était éclatée, par endroit, son élasticité était mise à rude épreuve. Néanmoins, son enquête, elle, n'était pas terminée.

Au fur et à mesure des clics sur l'ordinateur portable qu'Hizashi lui avait ramené – quand, déjà ? - il avait lu des centaines d'articles, affinés sa recherche, barré des griffonnements sur ses carnets qui s'empilaient à vue d'œil. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations, mais il oubliait souvent qu'il avait commencé sur un autre cahier déjà. Son abdomen enflé lui arrachait par moment un cri de douleur, et il posait sa main doucement sur le tissu élargi qui couvrait sa grossesse. Il n'allait jamais survivre à ça. Il ne fallait pas le dire, mais c'était – … des omégas, des militants omégas, voilà la solution. Les onglets ouverts en masse étaient principalement des forums de regroupement d'omégas, des pacifistes par moment – les plus connus, par ailleurs – et d'autres, qui prenaient la voie des armes, qui parlaient d'une révolution, bientôt. Ses yeux éclatés glissaient partout sur l'écran à la recherche de quelques mots clés, sans même prendre la peine de vraiment comprendre la signification de ce qu'il lisait. Bientôt, il s'arrêta sur un immense événement, dénoncé par quelques membres d'une organisation quelconque de défense.

Une mise-aux-enchères était préparée pour ce soir même d'ici une heure ou deux d'ailleurs, à en juger par le positionnement des aiguilles sur le cadran. Hizashi n'était pas là, les moustiques s'égaraient sur sa peau, il se redressa pour enfiler une grande tenue pour cacher son torse bombé et son ventre enflé, ainsi qu'une sorte de cape comme celle de son élève, Tokoyami, agrémenté d'une large capuche pour dissimuler son visage qui, s'il n'était pas des plus connus, pouvait tout de même élever quelques soupçons dans l'assemblée. Il avait par un miracle quelconque retenu approximativement l'emplacement malgré le bourdonnement des insectes, sa démarche mal assurée le conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur de son immeuble. Shouta accéléra un peu ses pas, pour ne pas risquer de croiser son mari de retour de mission. Hizashi était beaucoup trop inquiet, beaucoup trop doux et bon sang il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux – ah, _fuck,_ les hormones. C'est terrible, ces trucs-là, merde. Il sentait qu'il allait fondre en larmes, ou éclater de rire, ou manger un kilo et demi de fraises-charcuterie, et putain c'était une vraie blague vivante. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Sa mémoire vrilla, et -

\- _sa vie n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de sens. Toute son existence avait été construite sur des cadavres et des cris. Le jour où ils étaient venus, elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Mourir ? Ses organes vendus ? Elle, vendue ? Elle était anormale, elle le savait. Dans son bas-ventre tendait à naître quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du, et son corps résistant à toutes les malédictions envoyées par le Ciel pour détruire l'espèce humaine intéressait une foule immense._

 _Il y avait d'autres femmes avec elle. Des omégas, aussi. Des créatures étranges, hybrides la douleur des mutations entre deux crânes s'écoulaient sur le semblant de joues d'un monstre. Elle songea que, peut-être, c'était ainsi que sa vie devait se dérouler. Les phalanges jointes, ses poignets plaqués contre sa poitrine faible, elle émit une rapide prière au rythme du bois craquant sous ses pas. La lumière dirigée sur la marchandise qu'elle était devenue – si elle ne l'avait pas toujours été – l'éblouie un moment, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder -_

les offres du jour. Il était un régulier, ici. Les séances avaient lieu deux à quatre fois par mois, selon les stocks disponibles, et il ne ratait aucune soirée. Il était un collectionneur après tout, et même s'il lui arrivait de rentrer bredouille, ces ventes étaient l'occasion rêvée de trouver quelques pièces rares. La voix du présentateur débuta et il écouta avec soin les informations une jeune fille vierge, possédant un système reproductif presque complet et une résistance au virus qui avait presque détruit l'humanité. Ses cheveux fins tombaient sur son visage creusé, elle n'était pas en parfaite santé mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Un peu de temps passé avec son médecin et un repas adapté, et elle serait prête à rejoindre les autres spécimens. Elle était jeune, de plus peut être qu'il pourrait même la faire empailler, quand sa présence le lassera. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, mais personne ne nota -

sa présence. Visiblement, son air d'adolescent un peu gothique était la norme dans une vente aux enchères illégales qui avaient lieu dans des foutus catacombes. Il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment surpris. Néanmoins, si son apparence ne prêtait pas au doute, sa démarche elle était plus que suspecte. Les odeurs étaient trop nombreuses des omegas en chaleur agressaient ses nasaux, des odeurs d'érections dégueulasses et de sperme, de cadavres et de sang, de souffrance et de cris. Le bourdonnement était de plus en plus fort, tandis que d'une main perdue, il tâtait devant lui à la recherche d'un banc en bois libre où s'asseoir. Sa tête était étourdie. Shouta sentait son cœur exploser, et des douleurs brusques se faisaient sentir dans son ventre. L'angoisse ? Peut-être, il n'était pas sûr la colère, sans doute, une ribambelle de sentiments et cette odeur de rouille horrible et sa tête et les moustiques et -

\- _il entra. Sa lame glissait sur le sol de pierre, laissant s'échapper un crissement horrible. Il y avait sur l'estrade une jeune femme nue, une mise en scène macabre et il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Quelques alphas se précipitèrent sur lui, et son katana se redressa pour trancher d'un coup rapide les artères des cous fragiles et mal protégés. Il respira un instant l'air autour de lui, sans se laisser décontenancer par les cris tout autour. Il avait bloqué toutes les sorties avec soin, et son action de ce soir lui assurerait la fin de ces enchères immondes. Le tissu abîmé qui cachait une partie de son visage émit un léger froissement après son saut._

 _Son corps se mouvait presque comme une danse, la lame arrachait et coupait avec soin, les corps s'entassaient et il restait sourd aux hurlements. Chaque alpha trouva la mort, ce fut ensuite au tour des organisateurs indépendamment de cette caractéristique._

 _L'arme aiguisée s'attaqua finalement aux chaînes qui maintenaient les victimes de ce système. Des remerciements, des larmes, des cris, des départs au pas de course. La jeune fille nue se rhabilla calmement et quitta l'endroit en dernière, non sans jeter un regard plat mais perplexe à son sauveur._

Shouta se redressa. Il n'avait pas réagit au combat, sa vision était brouillée. Ses pas, hésitant, peinèrent à éviter les cadavres qui jonchaient son chemin. Prit d'un vertige, il menaça de s'effondrer au sol et se rattrapa au bois sombre de l'estrade où se trouvait le responsable du massacre. Son ventre contre la matière rêche dont quelques échardes s'enfonçaient dans sa peau était plus que douloureux, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'homme en face de lui posa un genou au sol, et découvrit lentement le visage de Shouta.

« Je te reconnais... Je t'ai vu entrer à Yuei. Tu défends les alphas, hein ? Je pensais que tu en étais un. »

Il eut un mouvement étrange, et Shouta remarqua son absence de nez juste des naseaux à vifs. Il semblait respirer l'air.

« Je me suis trompé. Tu t'es laissé avoir par ce système, toi aussi. J'espère que tu trouveras le repentir. »

L'homme amorça un geste pour se redresser et sans doute partir, mais Shouta attrapa sa cheville avec toute la force dont il était capable, et qui était un peu plus impressionnante que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Le tueur se stoppa alors et le fixa.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lâcha péniblement Shouta, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents pour ne pas s'évanouir.

\- Ce système est injuste. Il profite de ses castes pour faire un classement de qui mérite le plus de vivre ou non. Une société d'esclaves dégoûtants, alors que l'Humanité aurait du simplement disparaître. Je veux nettoyer le monde de cette injustice. Le hasard te fait naître alpha ou oméga, mais ce n'est pas par hasard si ces enchères ont lieu. Ce sont ses pourritures qui utilisent les hormones comme un prétexte. Ils devraient tous disparaître, un par un. »

Shouta n'était pas sûr de comprendre l'intégralité des mots prononcés, mais l'idée principale était là. Débarrasser le monde d'une injustice. En tuant les dominateurs, ceux qui profitent du système, volontairement ou non. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre encore un peu plus, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait vécu la majorité de sa vie comme membre de cette caste celle qui peut sans être inquiété battre un autre individu à mort celle qui arrive au pouvoir, celle qui détient le contrôle absolu sur la police, celle qui a le droit de vie ou de mort, d'esclavage ou de liberté sur une immense portion de la population. Il songea à Hizashi, qui avait toujours vécu avec cette idée qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant et que sa mort ne serait jamais questionnée ou considérée comme grave, il pensait à ses élèves omégas qui vivaient une double pression permanente entre les bouleversements hormonaux qui étaient un danger constant et l'idéal d'être un héros pour défendre un maximum de personne, il se rappela de son élève hospitalisée à cause de cette pensée hiérarchisante qui la voyait comme un objet fragile et non comme l'adolescente forte et déterminée qu'elle était.

Shouta aurait voulu argumenter, préciser que massacrer des élèves de seize ans ne réglerait en rien une problématique sociétale plus globale, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Sa tête devenait trop lourde, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son corps s'effondra contre le sol chauffé par les éclaboussures de sang encore frais. Les odeurs étaient trop fortes, et son torse eut un dernier soubresaut sous les attaques olfactives avant quand son esprit ne lâche complètement prise.

OoO

La jeune femme coupa avec soin les légumes posés à côté d'elle sur le plan de travail. Elle était rapide mais méthodique, et bientôt il ne resta des carottes et du céleri que des cubes et rondelles fines qu'elle passa sous l'eau une nouvelle fois afin d'en retirer toutes saletés et bactéries potentielles. Tsuyu posa une main sur sa hanche, un doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure, et songea un instant à l'assaisonnement à apporter à son plat. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois se fasse entendre, et qu'un corps plus petit et frêle que le sien se colle à elle.

Sa cadette était une petite fille adorable. Elle était jeune et pleine de bonne volonté, et c'est peut être pour cette raison qu'elle tentait de cacher plus ou moins les rictus de souffrance qui passaient par moment sur son visage rond. Née avec un utérus et des ovaires en état de marche, elle avait connue une puberté précoce et douloureuse, aussi avait-il fallut lui retirer son appareil reproducteur en urgence afin de lui éviter une mort extrêmement douloureuse. Néanmoins, son âge et sa petite carrure n'avait pas aidé au bon déroulé de l'opération, et elle était alitée depuis deux semaines. Son état semblait néanmoins s'améliorer, et en tant que grande sœur, il était de son devoir de l'aider un maximum dans une épreuve qu'elle avait eu la chance de ne pas connaître, ces organes dangereux ne s'étant pas développé pour elle.

La lycéenne déposa un tendre baiser sur le front large de sa petite sœur, et l'aida à s'asseoir confortablement sur une chaise pour discuter, tandis que d'une main experte, elle déposait les légumes sur le feu brûlant.

« Comment elle va, ton amie ? Celle à l'hôpital. »

Tsuyu ajouta patiemment une certaine quantité de sauce, avant de répondre :

« Elle se remet doucement. C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

-Je crois que j'aurai fait pareil, à sa place. »

Un sourcil haussé, l'adolescente se tourna.

« C'est à dire ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

-Je veux dire.. Enfin je sais pas trop comment le dire, mais.. Quand t'es super super triste et que tout le monde te dit qu'en plus t'es nulle, c'est normal que ça finisse par faire super trop mal.. Enfin... Voilà.. Parfois je me sens pareil. »

Un court silence – Tsuyu se pencha et posa un genou au sol avant de prendre entre ses bras la petite dernière de la famille, le dernier enfant de son père avant son décès par ailleurs – mettre au monde trois enfants, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, après tout.

« Alors on t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Promis ! »

Un sourire, un fond d'inquiétude que Tsuyu remplaça par du fond de poisson dilué au fond de sa casserole – c'était bien moins amer.

OoO

Sa relation avec Shouto n'était pas toujours idyllique bien sûr il était vrai que, par moment, son petit-ami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à dire. Si la plupart du temps sa tête penchée et sa mine déconcertée étaient deux tics adorables qui faisaient battre dans sa poitrine un amour grandissant, il ressentait parfois le besoin de s'éloigner un peu afin de ne pas se disputer inutilement avec lui. C'était cette fois le cas, et il s'avançait dans étendues d'herbe qui se trouvaient dans l'enceinte de son école les yeux relevés vers le ciel et un soupir au bord des lèvres. Ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de Shouto, et il était clair qu'Izuku devrait avoir plus de patience par moment. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi agressif, mais.. Son corps était étrange ces derniers temps.

Il avait été détecté comme oméga très rapidement, ce qui lui valu longtemps de la honte et des coups. Son entrée à l'UA avait été compromise par cet état de fait, plusieurs membres du jury de l'examen d'entrée étaient clairement biaisée. Avoir All Might pour soutien était une aide certaine, et il sait que son professeur principal – qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment par ailleurs – avait également refusé que son alignement rentre en compte dans le jugement. Il leur en était à tout deux très reconnaissants par ailleurs.

Mais.. S'il était considéré comme un oméga – ce qu'il devrait être, n'est-ce pas ? - il n'avait jamais sécrété d'odeur perturbante, sa présence n'avait jamais semblé perturber les autres mâles de la pièce outre mesure. Seul le bracelet accroché à son poignet indiquait son alignement hormonal, mais il avait comme la sensation que son corps n'avait jamais fonctionné normalement. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il était né sans alter, également.. Il était vraiment une erreur jusqu'au bout... ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains glissés entre des mèches vertes, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'un homme qui ressemblait à une fusion parfaite entre la maigreur d'All Might sans son alter et l'aspect épuisé et presque sale (enfin, presque...) de son professeur principal. L'homme semblait être relativement perdu, et son regard cerné et injecté de sang se tourna vers l'élève qu'il approcha à grandes enjambées, ses jambes rappelaient presque celles d'une araignée. Rapides, fines et bizarrement grandes. Une fois devant Izuku, il sembla chercher ses mots un instant :

« Où se trouve le bureau du principal ? C'est trop grand, ici. J'ai pas le temps de faire la visite du paysage. »

Un court silence, avant que le jeune homme ne secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et hoche ensuite sa boîte crânienne malmenée à la fois par ses mouvements et ses pensées.

« Je vais vous y conduire ! »

Un mouvement du menton pour seule réponse, il commença à avancer. Sa démarche était cependant bien moins assurée que d'habitude, et il sentait son corps se raidir par moment, une sensation particulièrement désagréable. L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. On devient pas héros en se laissant avoir par ses hormones dès le début du lycée. »

La remarque qui pouvait paraître cinglante avait été dit avec une presque douceur par la voix rauque et abîmée. La main de l'homme se glissa dans sa nuque, et il semblait particulièrement gêné par la situation qui contenait une interaction sociale dont il se serait certainement bien passé.

« Hm, euh... On va dire, j'ai eu des problèmes, à ton âge. De la merde hormonale. C'était le bordel. Bref. Te laisse pas trop avoir par ça. Y'a des solutions maintenant pour vous.. T'as quoi, quinze ans ? Ca se fait. Tu le feras. »

Un sourire bizarre et malaisant, ses bras s'accélèrent alors qu'ils approchent du bureau, et sans un mot, il fait signe au jeune homme de partir. C'était parfaitement gênant, mais l'intention était là, et sa poitrine s'était un peu réchauffée à l'idée qu'il n'était peut être pas juste une erreur.

Néanmoins, ses perturbations hormonales l'inquiétant toujours, il songea la tête un peu dans les nuages à aller à l'infirmerie demander quelques renseignements à Recovery Girl. Ce n'était pas simple de se confier à elle, mais son regard doux et sa voix rassurante était une aide précieuse, ainsi que les informations qu'elle délivrait avec une clarté et une précision extraordinaire. Les yeux baissés et en pleine réflexion, il ne remarqua pas le garçon en fasse de lui et menaça de lui rentrer dedans.

« Ah, comme on se retrouve, Monsieur de la filière héroïque qui ne regarde pas devant lui.

-Oh, Shins- »

Izuku sentit son esprit partir l'espace d'une seconde. Il eut une rapide moue entre amusée et faussement boudeuse, avant de reprendre :

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Je suis flatté de ton intérêt pour un simple élève général... »

Sa voix était un peu cynique, mais son expression semblait plus sincère. Il l'accompagna sur une partie du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans demander de façon déplacée pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'y rendait. Izuku lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant et lui adressa un immense sourire dont il avait le secret.

« Merci ! C'est vraiment agréable d'être avec toi, ahah. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. »

Une rougeur. Enfin, peut-être enfin, Izuku avait mal vu et Hitoshi mal sentit, et de toute façon un signe de main plus tard et un bredouillement confus précédèrent son départ au pas de course. Le jeune homme le regarda partir comme presque déçu.

OoO

Un, deux, trois. Parfois, le mot lui parvenait à l'oreille, un mort de plus il comptait alors les cadavres qu'il n'avait pas évité, les vies qui avaient été volées, mais ses pensées n'allaient pas assez loin pour savoir qui, quoi, quand ou comment. Il y avait cette trace de rêve et ce reste d'odeur qui lui prenait parfois le nez, mais s'étant éveillé dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son époux, il supposa simplement que c'était une hallucination de plus.

Allongé sur le canapé de son salon, son corps enflé prenait toute la place contre les coussins qu'Hizashi avait entassé dans son dos et sous sa nuque. Il ne pouvait plus se redresser, ou très péniblement, ses poumons écrasés rendaient sa respiration trop difficile et son corps s'emballait trop rapidement. Chiyo, qui venait tous les deux jours vérifier son état, lui avait indiqué que son rein gauche était dans un état pitoyable, à retirer après la grossesse. Ou c'était son intestin. Ou c'était peut être sa tête, vu la putain de douleur qui résonnait dedans il n'était plus sûr, les médicaments rendaient ses souvenirs flous et lointain.

Shouta savait qu'il était actuellement un poids inutile. Il ne pouvait plus se battre. Il ne pouvait plus enseigner. Il ne pouvait plus exercer aucun de ses métiers, ou veiller sur ses élèves, ou veiller sur son mari qui se surmenait d'autant plus que d'habitude. Enfin, Hiashi avait toujours été un terrible hyperactif, ce surplus d'activité ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, et son sourire et les étoiles dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur le corps de baleine que Shouta se traînait étaient trop attendrissants – et chaque fois, aussi, Shouta manquait un battement de cœur, et il envisagea de le signaler à Hizashi, de juste lui dire « arrêter de m'aimer autant tu vas me buter ». Mais mourir d'amour semblait être un bon plan. Merde, les hormones rendent niaiseux. Merde. Merde.

Sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le coussin beaucoup trop mou sous lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les mouvements rapides de son idiot préféré, visiblement rentré plus tôt que prévu de son émission de radio. Néanmoins, ses mouvements peu précis et sa démarche tremblante n'étaient pas dues à son excitation habituelle, et malgré un début de myopie – liée à l'atrophie de ses organes qui impactaient son cerveau et certains de ses sens, potentiellement réversible – le héros hors combat remarqua très nettement le point de sang sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il tenta de se redresser, s'appuyant sur ses poignets et en se retenant d'échapper une grimace de douleur, et lâcha finalement d'une voix pâteuse :

« 'Zashi, il se passe quoi ?

-Tensei, il..»

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Il était debout et immobile, laissant son époux profiter de la cambrure marquée de son dos. OK, c'était sans doute mauvais signe. Est-ce qu'il était... ? Non, sûrement pas.

Shouta n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. D'ailleurs, à vrai dire, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main il y avait Nemuri, et Tensei. Il avait rencontré ces deux énergumènes au lycée, il les avait vu se tourner autour jusqu'à leur vingt huit ans environ, où ils s'étaient sans doute décidés que, peut être, flirter éternellement en se frustrant l'un l'autre n'était pas une solution amoureuse durable sur le long terme. Tensei était quelqu'un de bien, et Shouta avait vu son cadet enfant Tenya Iida ressemblait à son frère et il était bien heureux de l'appeler par son nom de famille, car chaque fois, il était sur le point de se tromper, confondant son visage anormalement adulte avec celui de son aîné.

Tensei ne buvait jamais une goutte d'alcool, était une personne souriante et d'un optimisme presque malaisant parfois, il était déterminé et prêt à toujours aider quiconque dans la mesure de ses moyens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, six mois à peine, il se renseignait sur une bague pour demander Nemuri en mariage et il était ridiculement romantique avec cette histoire et – _Et Tensei était peut être mort._

Le trentenaire sentit son corps se crisper d'autant plus. La voix d'Hizashi, bien plus faible que d'ordinaire et tressautant par moment au rythme des sanglots qui secouait son corps se fit entendre :

« Tensei est à l'hôpital. Il a été admis il y a deux heures. Soin intensif, on sait pas s'il va s'en sortir, c'est... C'est le tueur d'alpha, tu sais ? Il s'en est prit à lui quand il a tenté de défendre un gamin. Même s'il s'en sort, il.. Il marchera plus jamais. Tensei, plus marcher. T'imagine ? _Tensei, I mean._ Bon sang, je...

-Viens là. »

Shouta écarta ses bras, invitant son mari à s'y blottir, ce que cet abruti fit à une vitesse folle. Il hurla presque contre les vêtements aux élastiques complètement foutus. Hizashi avait plus de contact sociaux que lui, mais les amis proches restaient les mêmes, et dans le règlement interne du blond, s'en prendre à Tensei et risquer sa mort était parfaitement illégal, internet, et puni de la peine maximale de _« I suggest you to kindly fuck off »_ , ou un truc comme ça. Shouta détestait l'anglais _anyway._

… Et merde.

« Ca va aller, t'en fait pas. Il est solide... Nemuri est au courant ? »

Hochement de tête.

« C'est elle qui m'a envoyé un sms.

-.. okay, dis-lui de venir, et commande une dizaine de pizzas. J'pense qu'on va en avoir besoin... »

Nouvelle approbation. Hizashi se redressa, non sans une caresse sur l'abdomen enflé qui lui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire. Au moins son lien de parenté devenu explicite avec la famille des mammifères marins les plus gros qui soit n'amenait pas que du mauvais.


	5. Les experts : UA

Salut salut!

Désolé de ma non présence, je suis pas mal occupé et je suis lent. Merci à Ahri pour sa bêta lecture de la mort.

Je ne mettrai sans doute plus de TW à partir de là, sauf sur demande, parce que si vous en êtes arrivé là c'est que vous n'avez peur de rien!

sur ce, bonne lecture à mes rares lecteurs survivants

* * *

La scène, même sans le corps ensanglanté de Tensei, était affreuse. Sur les murs irréguliers de béton, des éclaboussures de sang qui avaient foncé atteignaient presque le toit. Sur le sol, le même spectacle macabre des morceaux de costume disséminés çà et là, dans des flaques séchées. Hizashi avait eu un haut-le-coeur dans l'univers des professionnels, Tensei était quelqu'un de très bien vu. Admiré, apprécié, son grand sourire et sa joie naturelle étaient un atout certain et il s'était fait plus d'amis qu'on ne pouvait en compter au fil des années. Hizashi était le seul présent sur les lieux du combat aujourd'hui. Nemuri avait été refusée, et placée en cellule psychologique d'urgence accompagnée de Recovery Girl d'habitude mesurée, la jeune femme était dans une colère monstrueuse et prête à trouver elle-même le « résidu de sous merde, inscrit à la liste prochaine des enterrements locaux », ou quelque chose dans cette idée.

Le héros vocal passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'estomac encore douloureux, quand un policier s'approcha de lui. Il reconnu vaguement un ami d'All Might, qui traînait parfois au lycée pour aller voir le numéro 1.

« Bonjour, Present Mic. Je suis Tsukauchi Naomasa, l'agent responsable de cette affaire. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Oh, uh.. _Sorry,_ Tensei éta- _well, IS STILL THO !_ _-_ un ami proche. On est pas mal à s'inquiéter, alors on voulait savoir _what the hell did happen._ Enfin, vous voyez ? »

Le policier hocha simplement la tête.

« Je suis content de vous voir, d'ailleurs nous essayons de prendre contact avec vous depuis plusieurs semaines, mais vous semblez occupé. EraserHead est en mauvaise passe, semblerait-il, non ?

-... On peut dire ça. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me joindre ? »

L'homme, sans doute de son âge, sortit de la poche de son trench-coat un petit carnet de note et un criterium. Calmement, et avec un sourire rassurant, il appuya sur le bout du crayon pour en sortir la mine crise qui crissa quelques secondes plus tard sur le papier.

« Vous êtes un de nos potentiels témoins. Vous avez rencontré le tueur, après tout. Il n'était pas de bon ton de vous interroger de suite après les événements : commencer à mettre un enfant au monde ce n'est pas rien ! Cela dit, puis-je désormais vous donner un rendez-vous ?

- _Of course, dear listener ! »_

L'agent acquiesça à nouveau, et lui tendit un papier avec un numéro de téléphone, une adresse, et une date de rencontre jointe à une heure précise. Hizashi l'observa un moment avant de le ranger précautionneusement, et après un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de la ruelle, il quitta la scène de crime pour rejoindre son domicile.

OoO

Au premier jour, Dieu créa la Terre et le Ciel et les illumina

Au second jour, Dieu sépara les terres et les océans

Au troisième jour, Dieu créa la Nature qui se répandit

Au quatrième jour, Nemuri s'effondra au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Dieu ou un autre, Tensei s'était réveillé.

Les médecins ne savaient trop que dire. Leur patient ouvrait les yeux, et semblait plus ou moins conscient. Il était capable de suivre des mouvements du regard, et de répondre à des questions simples. Ses doigts bougeait un peu, ses paupières et sa tête également. Ses jambes, elles, restaient immobiles, mais c'était une certitude que jamais plus elles ne seraient utilisables. Au cinquième jour, on autorisa sa fiancée à rentrer dans la salle pour la première fois, et à déposer sa main blafarde de nuits blanches et tremblantes d'émotions sur celle amaigrie de son conjoint.

Ce dernier esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, incapable de faire bien mieux, et marmonna tant bien que mal quelques mots incompréhensibles du moins, pour les docteurs à côté, car Nemuri essuya une larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se permit un large sourire.

« Je sais. Moi aussi, crétin des Alpes. »

Le sourire de Tensei se fit plus grand, lui causant une grimace juste après. La jeune femme se permit alors un rire, une moquerie, un mot doux. La visite se termina tout de même trop vite.

OoO

Le corps de Tensei nécessita encore une semaine pour se remettre davantage des événements, puis il commença à leur raconter, d'une voix quelque peu chancelante, cafouillant parfois. Malgré les interdictions répétées des infirmiers, Nemuri refusa catégoriquement de quitter la chambre à partir de là, et les visites se succédèrent.

Shouta n'osa pas l'avouer à voix haute, quand il passa les portes de l'hôpital, son corps énorme posé dans un fauteuil roulant qui craquait par moment, mais, quand bien même il était plus qu'heureux que Tensei soit en vie, il n'était pas là pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, les policiers allaient l'interroger sur le tueur, et il devait être là. Pour l'arrêter. Pour que Tensei soit la dernière victime.

Pour ne plus rêver d'une tête blonde explosée au sol, et la voix d'une mère folle de rage, folle de tristesse, folle tout court, peut-être.

Le jeune homme avait été placé dans une immense salle, où se trouvaient les policiers et Nemuri. Tenya Iida, son frère cadet, n'avait pas été autorisé à assister à l'interrogatoire et restait assit droit devant la porte du moins, jusqu'à apercevoir son professeur qui tenta de cacher un peu son état dégradé face à son élève.

Redressé, presque au garde à vous, Tenya parla de sa voix forte mais adoucie par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir d'un hôpital.

« Bonjour, professeur ! Je suis content de voir que vous semblez aller bien ! Je ne pensais pas vous croiser, néanmoins, j'ai un présent de la part de toute la classe ! »

Le trentenaire haussa un sourcil, et se vit tendre une énorme pile d'enveloppes, de cartes, et quelques dessins. Hizashi se permit un grand sourire, et attrapa les papiers pour les caler avec délicatesse dans le sac qu'il avait sur lui.

« Merci, _dear listener!_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

-Professeur Present Mic ?! Je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu en civil ! EXCUSEZ MOI ! »

Un infirmier s'arrêta pour intimer le silence à l'adolescent qui se pencha en avant compulsivement en signe d'excuses supplémentaires. Shouta eut un léger sourire et le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, toujours pousser par Hizashi qui rigolait un peu de la réaction de l'étudiant.

Assis sur le lit, face aux policiers, une caméra déposée devant lui pour ne rater aucun détail, Tensei se racla douloureusement gorge avant de débuter.

« Il s'agissait d'un homme, grand, le dos très courbé. Il n'avait pas de nez – enfin, les naseaux à vif. Je n'ai pas bien pu distinguer son visage. Il avait une sorte de bandana ? Un tissu rouge qui couvrait ses yeux et ses naseaux pendant un temps, et qui pendait un peu derrière. J'ai pu utiliser plusieurs fois ce tissu pour l'attaquer. Cela dit, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Ça a vraiment été rapide. A un moment, il a taillé ma joue avec son katana, et je l'ai vu s'arrêter. Juste après, j'étais complètement immobilisé, et il a foncé sur moi pour m'attaquer en hurlant que j'étais un alpha _dégueulasse_ , et que tous ceux de mon genre devait _crever_. »

Il acheva sa phrase en déglutissant, et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentait son cœur palpiter fort ce n'était pas son premier combat, il est vrai, mais cela aurait pu être son dernier. Il reprit, une minute plus tard, son débit de parole de plus en plus lent.

« Quand j'ai pu... Quand j'ai pu recommencer à bouger - je n'ai pas été immobilisé trop longtemps - il.. Enfin, il m'a attaqué de nouveau, jusqu'à avoir à nouveau de mon sang sur son arme. Ça a été simple, il, … Enfin, je veux dire, quand j'étais immobilisé, il m'a donné plusieurs coups, dans les jambes. Je saignais beaucoup et j'étais bien plus lent. De nouveau étendu au sol, il m'a expliqué. Il juge notre société ingrate et aliénante pour les omégas qui la composent. Et qu'il faut les libérer de notre joug, nous, les alphas. Et qu'aucun de nous n'est bon : nous méritons tous de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il ne portait pas de bracelet, pour dire... pour expliquer sa propre caste. Je ne saurais dire si c'était un... un oméga violent, ou un militant bêta ou alpha, ou... je ne sais pas. Enfin, bref, je... Je, il m'a finalement donné plusieurs coups de katana, et je ne me souviens plus du reste. J'ai perdu connaissance. »

Il y eut un silence, coupé seulement par les frottements des mines sur le papier, et le froissement d'un drap quand Nemuri serra un peu plus la main d'un Tensei qui lui accorda un sourire qui, s'il n'était plus aussi resplendissant qu'avant l'attaque, était toujours magnifique.

L'agent chargé de l'enquête, Tsukauchi, se redressa et alla remercier le jeune homme, avant de s'approcher d'Hizashi.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Present Mic, pourriez-vous me confirmer la description qui a été faite de l'assassin ? Pour savoir si vous avez des détails à rajouter. »

Le blond hocha la tête, et fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de commencer

« Hm, _well_ , ça commence à dater, et je n'ai pas bien vu, mais je me souviens de cette histoire de bandeau, oui. Et pour les naseaux, aussi. C'était un peu dégueu', je crois que j'ai préféré pas trop y réfléchir. J'me souviens juste de vêtement en lambeaux et de cheveux ridiculement coiffé en bataille et en pointes aléatoires. »

Le policier acquiesça et s'inclina afin de le remercier, avant de rejoindre son équipe et de discuter. Shouta caressa un peu son abdomen gonflé où une petite vie se développait rapidement. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il n'avait pas rêvé, et vraiment, il avait vu le tueur, ce soir-là la même description, les mêmes intentions.

En serrant ses poings sur ses vêtements larges et sombres, il se jura de s'en débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute.

OoO

Shouta a toujours eu cette idée fixe en tête – cette raison qu'il ne fallait pas se débarrasser d'un ennemi, mais l'arrêter et l'envoyer en prison. De part son statut de héros professionnel, qui l'empêchait d'envisager la mort d'un autre être humain, et de part son éducation aussi.

Ses parents étaient décédés quand il avait dix huit ans, environ - assez vieux pour se débrouiller plus ou moins seul. D'eux, il avait retenu un sens de la justice un peu particulier, mais clair sur un point : ne jamais mettre fin à la vie d'un autre être humain.

Pourtant, quand il pensait à cet assassin, il tremblait de rage. Il tremblait de rage de penser à sa lame plantée dans le corps de son élève mort il tremblait de rage à son idéologie compréhensible mais meurtrière il tremblait de rage à l'idée qu'il soit dehors, et que peut être d'autres gamins qui n'avaient conscience de rien se fassent injustement tuer. Parce qu'à quinze ans, on ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'on est et de l'impacte que l'on peut avoir. On n'a pas forcément conscience de tout ce qui nous entoure et de ce qui peut faire du mal.

Il était persuadé, au fond de lui, que Katsuki ne devait pas comprendre assez bien cela. Il songeait parfois qu'il idéalisait trop son élève, le plaçait sur une sorte de piédestal, ou pire encore : qu'il en faisait un martyr quelconque. C'était sans doute vrai, et à bien y songer, il n'aimait pas y réfléchir car ses réflexions le mettaient mal à l'aise. Le garçon n'était pas stupide, et qu'au fond, peut-être qu'il savait qu'il faisait du mal.

Cependant, il ne méritait pas de mourir quand même.

 _VOUS AVEZ TUER MON FILS !_

Sur la table du salon, _VOTRE FAUTE,_ se trouvaient encore les lettres que Tenya lui avait confiées lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, le meuble était loin de son bout de canapé. Son abdomen enflé semblait presque gigoter parfois, quand l'enfant à naître donnait des coups çà et là. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en bonne santé, mais parfois, Chiyo fronçait les sourcils en auscultant, comme inquiète. Elle avait pourtant toujours répondu, _VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES,_ que ce n'était rien d'inquiétant.

 _VOUS MERITEZ LE PIRE._

 _CREVEZ TOUS !_

Madame Bakugou n'avait pas dit tout cela.

Son cerveau créait des phrases avec la voix enragée d'une femme blessée, à vie sans doute.

 _VOUS AVEZ TUER MON FILS !_

Du fait de sa grossesse, il ne s'était pas rendu au lycée depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ces élèves avaient pris la peine de lui écrire des mots, et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant. Sans doute du fait qu'il avait besoin d'une pause, il se redressa péniblement pour attraper le paquet de feuilles soigneusement nouées par des élastiques roses pétants. Il les retira aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, pour commencer à lire une carte de souhait de bon rétablissement, signée par tous les membres de sa classe -

 _RENDEZ MOI MON FILS !_

-suivi de plusieurs petites lettres individuelles, qu'il lut avec autant d'attention qu'il le pouvait. Beaucoup le remerciaient d'être un excellent professeur, « même si super flippant ». L'expression, qui revenait assez souvent, lui arracha un sourire. Jusqu'à la dernière lettre. « MINA » était inscrit en gros, et il s'étonna que l'une de ses plus mauvaises élèves écrivent autant.

Ses yeux parcoururent la page avec attention, déchiffrant chaque mot qu'elle avait écrit... A sa façon, jusqu'à arriver au bout. Envisager de pleurer, un peu puis la relire.

 _« MINA, 1x – xx – 22xx_

 _Bonjour monsieur !_

 _Je vois que plein de gens vous écrivent des trucs, c'est cool. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à vous dire, mais je crois que ça me stress un peu, vous etes vachement impressionant faut dire._

 _Enfin c'est pas le sujet. En gros, je voulais vous dire – attention, 36-15 ma vie mdr (mort de rire : je sais que vous êtes vieux)-, mais quand GT au college, et pis même depuis que je suis née en fait, tout le monde me traite comme un truc bizarre._

 _Enfin au début pour vous dire, jfaisais pas attention a ça, je veux dire : bon, y'a des gens bizarres quoi ! mais bon, au final, c'était pas juste ça. CT que plein de gens me voyaient comme si j'étais... jsp (= je sais pas), un truc un peu.. bizarre ouais. On m'a donné plein de noms bizarres, comme alien queen. Je l'ai gardé parce que ça me fait du bien au moral de me dire que je vaux mieux qu'eux parce que je suis une reine lol. Mais c vrai que parfois, j'ai un peu de mal... mais bon !_

 _Quand jsuis arrivée à l'ua je me suis dit que ça allait être tout pareil, mais pas du tout._

 _Deja y'avait plus de filles que je croyais, CT cool de voir ça. Des gens a qui il arrive des choses pareil, vous voyez ?_

 _Puis les profs etaient vraiment sympa. Mais ya vaiment eu vous : bon la ca va faire bizarre, dsl (= désolée)_

 _mais en gros, vous avez jamais utilisé un vocabulaire chelou pour parler de moi : GT juste une élève lambda qui galérait, mais GT jamais nul parce que GT une meuf, GT nul parce que... je suis juste nul ! enfin c peut etre pas le bon terme lol_

 _enfin, jespere que vous irez mieux, vous mavez donné envie de maméliorer et tout un maximum, merci bcp (= beaucoup) pour tout, vous etes vraiment cool_

 _BISOUS ! SOIGNEZ VOUS BIEN ! »_

Ok, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment pleuré, cette fois.

OoO

Les taches, sur la lettre, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait pleuré aussi un peu, en l'écrivant.

Mina ne pleurait pas souvent elle n'était pas incroyablement forte ou _émo_ , elle était simplement une jeune fille vivante et joyeuse qui adorait sourire sans se préoccuper des tracas de la vie. C'était plus compliqué d'être heureux quand on n'était pas franchement les plus favorisés de la société, mais elle parvenait à faire son petit bout de chemin dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Parfois, c'était vrai, c'était un peu plus dur.

On la regardait bizarrement, dans la rue elle avait du apprendre à ne plus faire attention.

On lui posait des questions tordues, partout elle avait apprit à en rire et même à en faire des blagues, parfois un peu méchantes il est vrai.

On essayait de toucher ses cornes, ses cheveux, sa peau elle avait apprit à lancer de l'acide très peu concentré pour les éloigner.

On avait même tenté des choses horribles elle s'était défendue, et avait souri, parce que ses lèvres étirées étaient une belle victoire contre cette bande d'abrutis congénitaux.

Puis, il y avait eu le lycée elle y était allée avec son sourire habituel et son humour à toute épreuve, mais aussi une dose d'appréhension. Mais finalement, sa classe était plutôt chouette. Son professeur principal était lui-aussi plutôt chouette.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme tout le monde. Et quand elle avait compris ça, elle avait pleuré un peu de joie évidement.

 _Comme quoi, parfois, les miracles ça existe !_

OoO

La salle d'attente était blanche et froide. Quelques posters étaient tout de même collés au mur. Avec des omégas ravis de leur pilule contraceptive.

Izuku connaissait les effets secondaires.

Stérilité.

Problème cardiaque.

AVC.

Mort.

Pour cela, il ne l'avait jamais prise. Il avait toujours menti – ses chaleurs ne s'étaient jamais déclarés, de toute façon.

Tic-tac. L'horloge au mur raisonnait jusqu'entre ses tympans. La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme. Un alpha.

Izuku sentit son corps se crisper brutalement quand il entendit son nom, prononcer par la voix au timbre hautement dégoûté de l'homme. Ce dernier était connu pour être un des rares médecins experts en oméga, et c'était vraiment le cas son savoir était terrifiant. Il était également célèbre pour son dégoût profond des omégas et de leur fonctionnement.

Dans la pièce, Izuku se sentit mal.

« Izuku Midoriya. »

Hochement de tête.

« Seize ans. »

Hochement de tête.

« _Oméga. »_

Flancher – hochement de tête rapide.

« Ton problème ? »

Explications maladroites.

« Déshabille-toi. »

 _Toucher_ – pleurer. L'habitude répugnante des doigts gantés qui vérifient avec fracas la prostate.

Non, ne pas pleurer retenir. **JE SUIS PLUS FORT QUE CA !**

« Tu es bizarre. Tu as fait des prises de sang ? »

Le papier. Une moue, dégoûtée.

« Sors de mon cabinet. Tu es encore pire qu'un oméga. Tu es répugnant. J'espère que tu seras rapidement abattu, comme tous les monstres dans ton genre. »

Sortir.

Téléphone, appuyer un instant sur le bouton à gauche géolocalisation. S'asseoir au sol, le silence.

C'est silencieux en ville.

OoO

Shouto était arrivé sur les lieux aussi vite que possible. Son petit ami ne donnait jamais sa localisation sans excellentes raisons. Aussi, il courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au devant du cabinet où se trouvait toujours le jeune homme.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux qui trembla un instant, avant de s'accrocher à ses épaules et se laisser redresser. Shouto passa une main sur les joues d'Izku, qui souffla un long moment il culpabilisait de sa réaction, il se sentait mal du traitement du médecin, il se trouvait idiot de s'être placé là, en larmes, sans bouger. Un début de sourire naquit tout de même sur ses lèvres, et il déposa un baiser doux sur la pommette du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Excuse-moi Shouto, je... hm. Je crois que ça a été trop dur. Je préfère t'en parler plus tard, mais bon. Ça te dirait qu'on aille chez toi ? Pour se poser, je veux dire. Ça... ça me ferait du bien je crois.

-... Bien, je comprends. Je t'aime. »

Izuku sourit d'autant plus en serrant ses doigts entre les siens, tandis qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à la maison de Shouto. La fratrie de ce dernier n'était pas immense un premier enfant était mort à la naissance, puis vint Fuyumi, Natsuo, et lui-même. Ses deux aînés n'étaient pas là, et la maison vide accueillit en son sein chaud les deux silhouettes des adolescents. Izuku avait raconté, d'un demi-mot hésitant, le déroulé du rendez-vous. Shouto hochait la tête de temps à autre, et se jura de ne plus le laisser y aller seul.

Et de congeler ce type, aussi. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux du garçon aux cheveux verdâtres qui lui accorda un sourire magnifique dont il avait le secret. Shouto s'approcha un peu, dans l'idée de l'embrasser, avant de se stopper brutalement à l'entente d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu ne mentais pas, alors. Et tu oses le ramener ici, sous mon propre toit. »

Une masse sombre entra dans la pièce, les bras musclés croisés contre un torse bombé. Enji Todoroki, les sourcils froncé et les lèvres pincées, semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

« Tu oses me parler d'un oméga qui te soumet, mais en plus, tu oses le laisser réellement faire, et le ramener à la maison ? Tu es une honte, Shouto. Une honte. Je - »

Un bruit sourd l'arrêta en plein milieu de son discours. Un mur de la bâtisse s'effondra brutalement – vraisemblablement, le bruit d'une bombe. Endeavor se laissa distraire, le regard occupé à chercher l'origine de l'attaque, quand un mur de plus commença à se fissurer dangereusement Shouto l'arrêta avec sa glace, avant d'éloigner Izuku qui lui évita un énorme morceau de poutre sur le visage d'un coup de pied bien placé sur le bois.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini là, Shouto ! »

Enji Todoroki ne pu rien dire de plus tandis que son fils et son petit-ami fuyaient, l'étage au-dessus de son crâne s'éclata sur lui.

OoO

Au début de sa thérapie, sa psychologue – qui travaillait en partenariat étroit avec des psychiatres spécialisés dans le vécu féminin depuis leur « inutilité » - lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre. Non pas l'ombre d'elle-même, car la jeune femme d'au moins dix ans sa cadette songeait que Rei n'avait jamais été personne.

Juste une tache noire effacée dans l'obscurité grandissante de sa vie.

Au fur et à mesure des séances, la psychologue s'excusa c'était faux. Une mauvaise impression, et un bon apprentissage. Rei n'était pas une ombre, ni l'ombre d'un autre, et encore moins l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle était une femme à part entière, meurtrie par son existence, meurtrie par les personnes qui l'avaient entourée, et dont le seul bonheur reposait en ses enfants qu'elle n'avait pas fait naître – ce n'était plus possible depuis bien longtemps – mais qu'elle avait élevés, côtoyés, choyés autant que possible.

L'aîné était décédé un peu avant son arrivée, alors Fuyumi s'était présentée comme la plus vieille. C'était une enfant douce, un peu réservée, calme et sérieuse. Le cadet, Natsuo, était plus virulent, et tenait plus de son père – plus qu'il n'osait le dire en tout cas.

Natsuo détestait Enji Todoroki, et Rei ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Le benjamin, enfin Shouto, une sorte de mixture aux yeux d'Enji qui cherchait un remplaçant parfait.

Quand elle parlait de ses enfants, sa voix se faisait tantôt douce, tantôt plus froide, tantôt calme ou tantôt blessée. Quand elle avait évoqué la première fois sa crise qui causa cette cicatrice immonde à son dernier, elle pleura.

Et lorsque celui-ci accepta de revenir la voir aussi, et qu'elle eut la force d'en parler, elle pleura d'autant plus, jusqu'à incruster son bonheur sur ses joues, plus que ne l'avaient fait des années de blessures psychologiques violentes.

Enji Todoroki était un sujet plus sensible pourtant, Rei restait de marbre, un calme certain qui impressionnait chaque fois la jeune psychologue. Elle racontait avec une précision chirurgicale chaque bousculade, même sous apparence accidentelle chaque violence verbale, chaque horreur proférée, chaque fleur qu'il avait laissée dans sa chambre quand elle n'y était pas.

Rei était une personne à part entière. Une personne droite, un peu fière peut être, douce et calme, traumatisée mais encore debout et qui redevenait capable, petit à petit, de se redresser et de garder le cap pour elle, ses enfants, et leur avenir à tous.

Et elle le prouva bien plus vite qu'elle ne le crut.

Il était quatorze heures, environ. Elle était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans la clinique : depuis plusieurs mois, déjà, les infirmiers lui laissaient les énormes volets ouverts, et le rebord accessible, quand bien même elle restait protégée - emprisonnée ? - par une barrière. Chaque jour, donc, aux alentours de la même fourchette d'horaires- de quatorze à dix sept heures – elle restait adossée dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre avec un thé. Une à deux fois par semaine, avec la compagnie de Fuyumi qui trouvait toujours le temps de venir la voir. Parfois, Natsuo. Plus rarement, Shouto, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avec l'internat.

Néanmoins, ce jour-là, ce fut Shouto qui entra en catastrophe dans sa chambre, main dans la main avec un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut pour en avoir entendu parler des heures sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait, que son enfant éclata en sanglots. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un tel état, aussi désespéré.

« Oh, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que -

-Je crois que j'ai tué papa. Je suis pas sûr. Maman, je crois que j'ai -

-Shhh, shhh, mon chéri... Raconte-moi, d'accord ? »

Elle avait retenu de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche elle ne retint cependant pas son regard défait sur la fleur déposée la veille par son (ex ? ) mari. Elle s'agenouilla devant son fils et attrapa ses mains avec une tendresse toute maternelle.

« Raconte-moi. »

Le récit qui suivit fut saccadé. Shouto peinait à expliquer les choses, si ce n'est une histoire d'effondrement. Le jeune garçon à ses côtés – qui s'avéra bien être Izuku Midoriya, le petit-ami de son fils, donc - elle aurait préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances – le corrigea sur quelques passages flous, mais lui-même semblait peiner à parler et à se retenir de fondre en larmes.

« Les enfants... Bon... Ne bougez pas, d'accord ? Je vais m'en occuper. »

Shouto la fixa un instant, mais n'osa rien dire ni faire de plus, si ce n'est un hochement de tête. Rei lui accorda un sourire rassurant, et sortit de sa chambre après avoir attrapé un livre que Fuyumi avait oublié quelques jours auparavant. Dès qu'elle le put, elle harponna un médecin qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, et qu'elle savait gentil.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais ma plus vieille fille, Fuyumi... Elle a oublié un livre pour enfant, vous voyez. » Elle ponctua sa phrase en montrant la couverture de l'ouvrage. « Mon fils ne peut pas aller la voir pour lui ramener, et je dois lui rendre au plus vite... Est-il possible de m'accorder une sortie de deux heures ? Je peux rentrer à temps, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

L'homme sembla pris au dépourvu, mais hocha la tête tout le long du discours. Il se confondit en excuses, et lâcha un faible :

« Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué, il faudrait signer une décharge, et si vous partez sans revenir, tout me retombera dessus.

-S'il vous plaît.. » Murmura-t-elle, sans en démordre. « Ma fille est institutrice, je vous l'ai dit par le passé elle a vraiment besoin de ce livre pour les petits à qui elle enseigne. C'est un classique, vous voyez ? Moby Dick. »

Elle montra l'énorme baleine dessinée à l'aquarelle sur la couverture, et le médecin finit par soupirer, mais secoua la tête une énième fois.

« C'est bien parce que c'est vous, Madame Todoroki. »

OoO

La sortie fut simple, le chemin plus dur : à sa cheville était noué un bracelet qui traçait sa route. Toutefois, elle avait la chance d'avoir une fille extraordinaire qui passait son temps chez son paternel. Elle envoya donc un message à Fuyumi qui se hâta de lui répondre que dans les vingt prochaines minutes elle serait là, devant la maison d'Enji Todoroki. Un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres, Rei s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son ancienne demeure, quittée il y avait de cela des années à cause de la crise de trop... Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et serra fortement ses poings.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de connaître encore aussi bien le chemin, et parvint rapidement jusqu'à la maison, empruntant une petite ruelle peu connue qu'elle avait appris à apprécier pour rentrer discrètement, afin de ne pas croiser son mari. Néanmoins, quand elle aboutit finalement aux devants de la maison, il n'en restait que des ruines, entourés d'autres bâtisses démolies plus ou moins partiellement, et des filets de policiers tout autour. Elle voulut repartir en courant, mais se stoppa net, décidant tout de même de vérifier les décombres avant d'être vue.

Aucune trace de corps. Ne serait-ce même que du sang, quelque chose un cheveu, un vêtement... Mais rien. Pas même une ambulance aux alentours.

Rei Todoroki sentit son cœur battre d'autant plus vite, avant de quitter la scène, la peur au ventre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire cette fois... ?


End file.
